Beyblade: Tales of The Unsung Masters
by TwiliFay
Summary: The Championships are underway, and it's time for Team Ragnarok next battle. This time is Wang Hu Zhong. A team known for their team work, can they pull it together for a win while Finn and Olivia dance around each other? And who's the new face hanging out with Olivia?
1. New Faces

Hey thanks for reading, just need to let you know a few things, first off this story is being written by both a friend of mine (Inkbrush now that she has joined) and me. It takes place in the metal master series, and the mains are OCs. No don't leave! I promise it will be ok don't panic, I promise they are good. Anyway, my friend wanted me to let you know that Olivia is my brain child, and Finn is hers. So that all I needed to tell you so on with the show!

* * *

"Olivia, I'm booooored!"

"Finn, shut up! I heard you the first twenty times and I've been tuned out for the last hour. Now shh! We're almost there anyway. See?" She pointed to the tall shadows on the horizon. "Here, fix this." She tossed the boy a box of broken bey parts.

With that, Olivia sighed, hearing only the hum of the engine. "I should have thought of that hours ago," she muttered, palm on her forehead.

She looked at the GPS. "Spiral City, ten miles to go."

"Finn. FINN!"

The dark, unruly-haired boy jumped and dropped what he was working on. "What, what?!"

"We're here." She sighed. Ten hours in the car whining, and now he doesn't even notice we arrived.

"Awesome!" he cried with boyish glee, as he tried to leap out of the car but was promptly held back by his seatbelt.

"Seatbelt, Finn?" she offered, responding to his confused look.

"Oh. Right." He quickly undid the belt and hopped out of the vehicle.

"You know, if you wore the shoulder belt, you wouldn't always forget."

"Yeah well, it's annoying."

"Like you, Shorty?"

"Ye-NO."

She smirked triumphantly as she walked to the trunk and got her things. "Well?"

Phineas rolled his eyes before quickly moving beside her and grabbing his things. He was having a bit of trouble though, because he refused to drop the beyblade he had been working on.

Olivia stood by the door, watching him struggle, and sighed. "If you'd put the bey down, you'd be able to carry your stuff."

"But the bey IS my stuff!"

"You're gonna drop something," she said as she walked through the hotel doors.

*WHUMP*

Olivia sighed again. "What did I tell you?"

"Um… Not that I was gonna drop something."

"DAS IST GENAU DAS, WAS ICH GESAGT!" (That's exactly what I said!) She yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she wondered which one of them was really older.

"Si, pero… BLEH." He stuck out his tongue at her, and bent over to pick up his dropped suitcase which popped open upon impact.

"God knows how you learned Spanish, you can barely speak English properly!"

"Well, English is hard… Spanish is easy, and my dad taught me!"

"Yeah, yeah… C'mon. I'm gonna leave you behind, and I'll have the clerk keep our room number a secret."

"Noo, wait for me. I don't wanna sleep outside tonight…" He quickly shoved his fallen belongings messily into his suitcase and ran after her with one of his shirt sleeves hanging out of the case.

* * *

A shapely woman standing at six feet tipped her brown, plaid golf hat and moved aside her blue bangs with a slender finger. Her black, five-inch heels clicked against the pavement as she walked. She looked a bit like a female penguin with her white, short-sleeve blouse and long black pants that gripped her slim legs. The silver bracelets on her right wrist clinked together when she moved. A light brown dress blazer hugged her feminine body. Her bey box and launcher were clipped onto the waistline of her pants. A golden penguin feather hung from a black leather chord and rested upon her B-cup breasts.

Her hair was striking: the color of the sky on one head. Her blonde hair, the color of the bright sun, hung to the small of her back. Her bangs, which occasionally fluttered in her face, were sky blue which accentuated her heterochromic gaze. Her right eye stated a piercing, icy blue color. In stark contrast, her left eye was a deep brown. Her body was definitely that of a woman's, curving in all the right places. Olivia's limbs were slender, along with her fingers and face. She gave off a regal air whenever she walked by.

The boy stood almost a foot shorter than his lady companion, not to say he was happy about it. Compared to his finely dressed friend, he looked like he had just crawled out of a dumpster. Wearing a loose black t-shirt and light blue, raggedy jeans, he was a sight for sore eyes if you wanted to make them even more sore. His dark brown curls, which were impossible to tame, were sticking out as per usual. He was wearing a pair of beat-up, dirty tennis shoes that gave off the green impression that he had mowed grass recently. On his right hand clung a black fingerless glove. Two belts hung on his hips, one between the belt loops of his pants and the other sagging off his hip. Attached to them was his bey box and launcher. A St. Christopher necklace hung off of his neck, strung by a piece of rope.

He didn't look his age, which was a few months over eighteen. Phineas looked, and acted, much younger. His body didn't do him much justice, either. At five feet and an inch in height, it was a little hard to see him at all; Emphasis on little. He had muscle, and it was visible enough, but it wasn't very defined. The boy was thin, and his torso showed a small scar on his left hip as he scratched his belly and unintentionally lifted his shirt. His eyes were a different matter. His gaze expressed what his body failed to; A hidden strength and vast knowledge. Sharply colored, they were a silvery hazel with a dark outline.

His normally cheerful face had become suspicious and skeptical as he watched her walk farther away from him. "¿Llevas tacones a propósito?"(Are you wearing heels on purpose?)

She flipped her hair as she looked back at him and smirked. "Vielleicht."(Perhaps.)

He narrowed his eyes and frowned before deciding that she had done so just to tease him. Finny glared in an annoyed way as he jogged to catch up with her.

His irritation with her vanished once they entered the stadium. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he stared in awe at all the people and battling bladers.

Despite his friend's protest, he ran up to the counter and excitedly introduced both of them to the clerk, drawing the attention from most of the people in the room. "We've just drove in. How would you apply for a tournament like this?" he asked, grabbing the paperwork off the counter. He handed a copy to Olivia and plopped down on a bench.

Olivia sighed and quickly filled out the paperwork, noticing that several of the bladers were giving them a suspicious look. She glanced over at Finn to see a mischievous glint in his eye. She sighed again, shaking her head as she handed the paperwork over to the clerk. She could tell he was devising one of his "master" plans again. Surprisingly enough, they usually worked, but then again, he was good at thinking logically and fixing things despite his outward appearance.

After slamming his form on the desk, he turned to look up at her and gave one of his famous grins. "Ready, Olivia?" The lady nodded and followed him as he ran out into the arena.

It only took a few minutes before the audience was settled in their seats and the announcer began to speak. "Welcome, bladers! The Preliminaries to choose Japan's representatives will begin momentarily. But first, I'll need to explain a few rules. Your goal is to score as many points as possible in a Battle Royale-style battle. You can challenge anyone during the time period. You can gain extra points depending on how you defeat your opponent. One point is awarded for a regular defeat, but two are given if you cause a stadium out with a special move. Ready?" The stadium erupted in cheers as the announcer shouted start. The clock began to tick, counting down how long they had left.

"Hey, you two!"

Olivia and Phineas turned around to see two children staring at them.

"They're just as short as you," she observed, raising a thin eyebrow and giving a small smirk.

A vein in Phineas' forehead bulged at the word, and a scowl immediately graced his face.

"You gonna battle or just talk to your girlfriend the whole time?"

His scowl vanished as he looked down and glanced to the side, trying to hide his blush as he grabbed his bey. Unbeknownst to him, Olivia cheeks were tinted a faint pink.

The two children smirked as they readied their beys for battle, thinking it'd be an easy win. Their faces suddenly dropped as the saw the gleam in their opponents' eyes as they launched their beys.

Olivia sighed and Finny cheered as another set of opponents was sent out of the area followed by the bell signaling the end of the challenge. Off on the other side of the arena they could hear someone complaining rather loudly.

The duo looked up at the screen as it began display the list of names of who qualified for the finals. Olivia's eyebrows arched as she saw hers' and Finn's names highlighted on the board. "Oh my..."

Finn grinned from ear to ear, "Are you surprised?"

"No not really, though it is rather troublesome. We need to withdraw so that the proper people can have their places."

"What? Why?" Disappointment covered his face as he looked up at her.

"Because, they're going to have the qualifiers battle for their spots on the team, and this isn't our country."

"So? Why can't we battle more?"

"Because if we went all the way, then withdrew, they have to do it over again."

"But why do we have to withdraw at all?"

Olivia's eye twitched, she had explained this already, "Because this isn't our country!"

"But why does that matter?" Finn whined.

Olivia sighed; he had put on _that_ face again. He really wanted to do this. "Fine we'll continue on, but we are still withdrawing when this is done." He pouted but agreed.

Olivia's P.O.V.

Olivia looked up at the screen as it displayed her's and a silver-haired boy's pictures. He looked to be few years under her. She walked up to the edge of the wide arena and stared at her bey. The profile of a sleek, elegant, black bird with an icy blue crown stared at her, the eyes painted on it glistened. The energy ring was a glossy white, a stark contrast the shining black fusion wheel. Both parts shimmered as the light reflected off the surface. She readied her bey an imperceptible grin began to form.

"Three," she counted.

"Two," Tsubasa replied as he readied his launcher.

"One..."

"Let it rip!" They shouted together, launching their bays into the concave dome.

Two jets of light, one black and one purple, flashed into the stadium and started to spin clockwise around the ring.

The silver-haired blader was the first to go on the offensive. "Go, Eagle!"

The purple top charge across the stadium and began attacking Guin. Olivia smirked slightly as her bey returned the attack with equal force and it became a standoff.

Olivia looked the boy over closely. He had a calm energy, but there was a subtle undertone of nervousness to it as well.

Her lips formed a smirk when she figured out where to attack. "Is this all the power you have? Because if it is, you'll lose. Guin! Hydro Slice!"

The black bey suddenly put forth a burst of power, pushing Eagle into the center of the ring, before coming after it in a sudden attack.

The elegant top began a barrage of slices, coming at the bey from all angles. "Pathetic. I heard you made it to Battle Bladers, Tsubasa."

She flipped her hair back and smiled, observing the scene before her. The energy around the purple bay was fading; perfect.

"I was hoping for more of a fight… Ah well, I guess there's a reason you were first out in the quarter finals." The energy was almost gone.

"Guin, finish him." Her bi-colored eyes sharpened as the black and white bey stopped, then charged forward, poised to knock the other bey out of the ring.

"NO!"

Her eyes looked up and widened as a dark energy surrounded him.

"I WILL WIN! I _WILL_ WIN!"

Olivia gasped as she saw Eagle fill with the same dark power. "Guin! Pull out! Proctor, I withdraw!"

Her hand reached out and caught her bey in her hand just as the Eagle went on its attack spree in the area.

She sighed, looking at it fondly as she stepped off the platform…

Phineas' P.O.V.

Phineas watched Olivia's battle with excitement, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked upon them. Though as the battle moved forward, his large smile slowly disappeared. In its place, a furrowed brow and frown appeared. He watched her pull back and, in the first place, go pretty easy on the guy. Clearly, her actions perturbed him. He didn't really understand why she went easy on the kid, or why she thought she couldn't take that attack. Sure, Guin would have gotten a little beaten up, but it wouldn't be anything too serious. Besides, he knew that she knew that he would repair any damages done to either of their beyblades. It was his job, after all.

He couldn't help but think that it had something to do with what she had said earlier. Something about withdrawing because they would have to redo the entire tournament if they didn't, or something... But why? The battlers here were so weak, it couldn't have been a major tournament or anything. Certainly not a tournament to pick the country's representatives. At least, it seemed that way to Finn.

Confused, he looked to the screen as they were directed to see who would go up against who next. It was troubling him, but he needed to focus more on the upcoming battle. He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise when he saw his and some other guy's face pop up on the screen. As his and his opponent's names were announced, they proceeded to the battle arena. _So his name's Kyoya, huh? Don't think I've heard of him..._

Once they were both in position, Phineas grabbed his beyblade. On it were designs of a clenched, orange fist(face bolt) that looked like it wanted to punch the person who looked at it right in the face. It had a jet-black energy ring, a forest-green outer ring(fusion wheel), and an earthy brown spin track and round performance tip which could be seen as he readied it for launch. His opponent had a bey that had the same forest-green color on its energy ring, its fusion wheel was silver, and its spin track and flat performance tip were a pearly white.

"Three," Kyoya counted. Finn noticed his voice was raspy, even though he was young.

"Two," Phineas counted back, his usual sunny expression replaced with a serious one. Olivia's battle was still bothering him a little.

"One..."

"Let it rip!" They shouted simultaneously, launching their beys into the ring. The tops landed nicely and spun around and around so quickly that their colors blurred together.

"Attack him, Leone!" Kyoya commanded. His beyblade charged at the other, intending to knock him out of the stadium with one blow.

"Bounce, Marco!" Finn's beyblade changed direction and charged right back at Leone. Right before it was hit, its adjustable performance tip extended, shooting the bey into the air and above Leone, before going back to its original size quickly so it could hop right over its charging opponent and land behind it safely.

"Switch and attack!" Finn commanded, taking advantage of Kyoya's surprise and his own bey's speed. It stopped and charged right back at Leone, smacking it from behind and knocking it to the middle.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and growled. He preferred to end this quickly, but no. This guy insisted on putting up a fight and delaying the inevitable. How old was he anyway, twelve? He'd be taller if he was older.

"Impressive, kid. But I'm ending this now."

Phineas' eyebrow twitched a couple times.

"Attack again, Leone! Go!" The lion beyblade charged and attempted to attack, chasing Marco around like prey. He figured the same trick wouldn't work twice against his beyblade, now that he knew what he was going to do.

"Good idea. Now we just have to see if you can land a hit." Phineas smirked and watched Kyoya's facial expression change, then shifted his attention back to the battling beyblades. Marco started hopping around, using the same technique as before to do so. When he wasn't, he was spinning and moving in very unpredictable and unorthodox patterns. Occasionally, he would brush by Leone, but would go by so quickly and then change direction again. It kept Kyoya's beyblade from hardly touching him.

Kyoya snarled. He figured that this guy was a one-trick pony. All he was doing was dodging. "Grrr... Enough!" he roared. Leone stopped chasing after Marco and sat in the center of the dome. "Special Move: Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Leone started spinning rapidly, building up a whirlwind around him.

Marco dashed around the outer ring of the playing field, no longer jumping around or making sudden jerks and changing direction. Phineas narrowed his eyes and watched the tornado spiral above Leone and the playing field before feeling a plastic cup smack against his shoe. He watched it get dragged into the playing field by the force of the vacuum that the wind created. He looked around and saw people complaining as their hot dogs, nachos, soda, and chili fries flew out of their hands and fell onto the floor. Already, a few items were swept into the stadium and were making a mess.

Now this could prove useful.

While Phineas was preoccupied with the flying food, Marco was slowly creeping towards the tornado like a curious monkey. It started getting sucked into the tornado and sort of panicked, extending its performance tip to help keep grounded. Unfortunately, all that did was make a terrible screeching sound and caused the audience and Kyoya - even his Leone - to flinch. The whirlwind went out of control for a few moments, slinging all of its picked up objects around. Marco included, it landed on its "face" but quickly recovered. However, a cup landed upside down on it, trapping it inside. The tornado was gone, but everyone was a little surprised at the bouncing, moving cup.

Crap. The thing Finn had wanted to use against Leone had been used against him, first. What had spilled out of the cup was soda, and would get between his bey's joints and make them all sticky, which would also get debris stuck inside. Marco could get seriously damaged... However, he could still win if he just used one of his special moves.

But then he thought of Olivia, what she said and how she had battled. He agreed to withdraw, but in the middle of a battle...? Phineas sighed in a disappointed manner. Fine. Have it your way, Olivia. "I surrender."

Kyoya's face flashed onto the screen as the victor while Phineas moved to get his beyblade, which had just gotten out from under the cup and was dashing around as if it was angry. "Sorry, buddy. Next time'll be different," he promised. Marco bounced indignantly one more time before flying into his master's hand.

Kyoya smirked at his win. It was an odd battle, but he won, and that was all that mattered. The two walked away from each other, off the stage.

Normally, Finn would have congratulated his opponent on their win, and would have said how awesome the battle was, but he was too concerned with his beyblade's condition as well as the outcome of Olivia's plan. He would have started fixing Marco up immediately, but he didn't bring his tools with him. Finn refused to take his eyes off of his partner as he moved through the crowd and sat down beside Olivia. He said nothing, a blank look on his face as he inspected his bey. He didn't look angry or sad, or even confused anymore. He was too absorbed in the work his beyblade would need, which he considering to be fun. Same old Finn.

Olivia was surprised that Finn had pulled out, but then again he knew better than anyone what soda could do to a bey.

She beckoned him over as she rubbed her thumb over Guin's face bolt. She could tell he wasn't happy about having to withdraw.

She was about the say something when the announcer called their names asking for them to step up. Olivia sighed and raised her hand, "I withdraw!"

Finn also raised his hand, but didn't look up from his beyblade. "I also withdraw." The announcer stuttered at this. He didn't expect two of the contestants that placed to withdraw. He hadn't even expected one to do so. He had to call in to the people controlling the board, and they ended up scooting up the people that would have been in Phineas' and Olivia's spots if they hadn't shown up at all. It took a little bit longer, but the tournament victors were easily settled.

As it was being done, Marco started hopping up and down in his hand, and a small smile fell on its owner's face at the enthusiasm it displayed. However, he clapped his other hand over it. If it kept moving around, it would expose more places to the soda that was already inside. Stupid sugar water... Finn hated it. He liked the taste of soda but refused to drink it because of how acidic it was, to his work and his teeth. He sort of blamed it for how short he was, saying it melted his bones(he knows it's impossible) because he drank it all the time when he was a kid.

His gaze was finally tore from his beyblade when he decided to stare at Olivia instead. He started thinking, and it showed on his face because it changed from blank to one of consideration. When he was really thinking, you could see it on his face and in his eyes, and he was doing so now. The gears in his head turned and span like the beyblades in the arena. He just hoped she wouldn't notice, because then he would have to explain himself. Finn knew that, by now, she could read all of his expressions and even his body language. She pretty much peered into his soul whenever their eyes met. Not that he minded, he liked looking at her eyes, though he only did it when it was appropriate. He was used to them, but he still thought her eyes were very pretty. Pretty, because they were unique.

Though his eyes slowly widened when they announced the results. But it wasn't the names he was surprised at, it was something the announcer said, and two words stuck in his head. Japan's and representatives echoed in his ears. His head slowly turned as he looked back down at the floor again. Clearly, he was shocked.

After a few moments, he busted up laughing. He sat up then looked at Olivia out of the corner of his eye. "No wonder you wanted us to withdraw! You know, you should've just said this was a tournament to decide the members of the Japanese team. I would have understood," he purred, grinning as he leaned back against the bench. Olivia could only shake her head at her ignorant friend.

"I did explain! Dumkopf ie." She slipped Guin into the box on her hip as she looked around. Finn frowned. He tried to remember when she did, and suddenly, the light bulb turned on. "Ohhhh!" he exclaimed, an 'I get it now' expression on his face. But it soon changed and turned into a frown again. He looked at his friend. "You need to learn how to explain things better, dama."

Olivia whirled around, grabbed his ear, and yanked down in an attempt to stretch his ear out. "And maybe this will get you to listen better!"

"Maybe it's because of your constant nagging that I don't hear very well!" His ear was further yanked in response.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Finn's abuse was interrupted when Olivia saw that the two kids they had knocked out of the quarter finals were looking at them. One had dark spiky hair; the other was blond and shorter than Finn. By the look on their faces, they were pretty angry. "Hey! What's the big idea come here, battling, then withdrawing?" the small one yelled. Phineas blinked, rubbing his ear, as the two children walked up to them. They were yelling about the two of them withdrawing from the tournament.

"So you're upset that we withdrew." They nodded angrily. "So that must mean that you're upset that you got put in as one of Japan's representatives because we withdrew. Why?" he asked. A confused look popped on their faces and they turned to look at each other, before glaring back at Phineas.

"That's beside the point! Why did you enter in the first place if you knew you were gonna withdraw?" they exclaimed, fuming and clenching their fists.

Masamune and the blond haired kid, Yu, walked over to them.

"Yeah, what's the big idea, making the number one blader wait like that?"

Olivia pinched her nose, this guy was more annoying that Finn!

Finn looked up and scratched his head. "Well, I didn't know it was to decide Japan's representatives. Y'see, we're not from Japan."

She turned and glared at the two boys. Her eyes throwing them off. "Masamune! A bit of advice, stop calling yourself the number one blader. It makes you look stupid. Before you argue with me, think about this; you are not ranked in any standings, you took no part in Battle Bladers, and you lost to four other people here today, including myself and my friend. Above all that, you are about to take part in a tournament to decide to whom that title belongs to. The only person at the moment that can call himself that is Ginkga. Even then it's arguable, because Battle Bladers only reached Japan. Now good day, Herr Kadoya."

Finn brought out a tiny wrench from his pocket and lightly bonked Yu on the head with it. As usual, he had a big smile on his face. "Run along, now. Such prestigious prodigies shouldn't be bothering with quitters like us," he purred. It was clear by what he said and how he worded it that he was being sarcastic. "Plus, she's probably gonna get pretty mad if you two stick around any longer." He just wanted them to leave.

Masamune scowled. "Huh! You dunno what you're talking about, lady. I AM the best beyblader. Just wait and see! I'll beat you and everybody else, especially you!" With that, he stormed off, Yu following closely behind.

Phineas twirled his wrench and pocketed before slouching on the bench. "So what now?" he asked, looking up at her with a cute smile and an expecting gaze.

She turned toward Finn. Damn him and that infectious smile that melted her! He was like a bouncing ball of sun shine. He was cute, and he made it so hard for her to keep a straight face. "I was hoping to talk to some of the bladers and mechanics here before we left to get some design ideas…"

Glad they were moving on so he could get to work, he turned and looked up at her with a bright expression. Big smile, bright eyes; the works. However, his facial expression dropped when she suddenly turned it around on him and said they were staying there so she could get some ideas from other people in her work area. But he knew that she enjoyed her work and also had to do this, so he tried to go back to the happy expression he had had. Finn just hoped she hadn't noticed, because he didn't want her to think he didn't want to stay. Well, he didn't, but only because his tools weren't here. All he had was a small wrench.

But he was unable to keep his original expression, but he was able to keep from frowning. His face turned blank as he responded. "Alright, I'll just wander around a bit and see if I can find something to do. Call me when you're done." With that, he put Marco in his box and shoved his hands into his pants before strolling away, disappearing into the crowd of people. Once he did something like that, he would be impossible to find because of how short he was. But for some reason, he was always able to find who he wanted to meet in a short amount of time. It was weird...

Olivia watched as Finn walked off and disappeared into the crowd. She sighed before turning back to her objective. She walked toward where Yu and Masamune had walked off to. She dismissed their shouts of anger as she introduced herself to ginger-haired blader that had won Battle Bladers. "Hello, I'm Olivia Ro, and I work for Cyber Industries, Research and Development. I was wondering if I go have a look at your bey?"

"Um…You want to see my Pegasus?" He clutched his bey protectively.

"Yes, if you'd be so kind. It's my job to look for incredible beys and bring back ideas to my country. It would absolutely incredible to get a look at the bey that won Battle Bladers. Your battle is legendary."

"Well you see, that could be a problem. That Pegasus disappeared after that battle, and this is a different one, so sorry."

"Gingka, be nice." A girl with brown hair smacked him, taking the bey and handing it to the white-haired woman.

"Thank you Frau..." She said, taking the blue top from her.

"Madoka Amano."

"Thank you, Frau Madoka." She looked at it and gasped. "Beautiful, just beautiful. Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F. What a unique fusion wheel, the wings. Beautiful, just beautiful. Do you have any schematics or data on it?"

"Yes, I have data on Storm Pegasus as well."

"Wonderful! Thank you Frau Madoka, thank you." Olivia's face lit up a little as she followed the mechanic out of the stadium. She stopped a moment after remembering something. Olivia turned and tossed the blue bey back to Gingka.

A couple minutes later, Finn was standing at a glass display window and grinning like a maniac. They had tools in there! And people were working on their beyblades! He could even tell what brand of tools they were. They weren't as good as his, but they would do for now.

Finn bounced up to the guy in front of the door to the room. "Hey, mister! Can I work on my bey in here?" he asked gleefully.

The scruffy man looked him over and gave him a slightly suspicious gaze. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and was leaning up against one of the windows. "Sure, kid. If, that is, you can show me that you're a licensed mechanic." The man smirked.

Phineas just grinned and pulled out his wallet. He sifted through it for a couple moments before yanking out his license and handing it to the man. "Here you go!"

Surprised, the man's eyes widened. This guy didn't look a year over sixteen... He looked over the license and the picture on it, as well as all the information listed. He looked pretty impressed and nodded. "Alright, kid. Sorry for misjudging you, go ahead."

"Woohoo, finally!" Finny cried, grabbing his license and throwing his hands up into the air in happy victory. He walked through the door and sat down at an open station, snapped on his goggles, and pulled out Marco. Grinning one of his biggest and toothiest grins, he took the pressurized water jet from its spot and put it on the desk. He'd be using it right after he took Marco apart, which he immediately got to working on. Maybe, depending on how long Olivia took, he could make a few adjustments to his own beyblade instead of just cleaning and repairing it...

Olivia looked at the flash drive in her hand and smirked, this was a great progress, she had the specks of one the most amazing bey she had ever laid eyes on. It had been gorgeous. Her only complaint was that Finn wasn't there. He would have loved to look at it, and it would have been nice to have someone that wasn't glaring at her to talk to aside from Madoka, and not that she'd ever admit it, she really missed his sun-shiny energy. Her train of thought ended as she walked into the hotel they were staying at and headed up to their room.

Finn worked on Marco for hours, not having a stray thought until he had finished cleaning and repairing the damages his bey received from battle. Once he had finished, he looked at his phone to see if he had missed any calls or text messages. Only the loudest yell could break his trance when he was working, and a phone going off wouldn't make the cut. The multiple glares he had gotten while he was working didn't pull it off, either. He just hadn't noticed them at all.

Now, only a few people were left in the stadium, and it was starting to get dark outside. He sat up and took his goggles off of his eyes, propping them on his forehead. He turned around. "Hey, guy!"

The guy from the door turned around and gave him a slightly irritated look.

"Am I supposed to leave or something?"

The man shook his head. "Nah, you got lots of time. We don't close up for a while, and this place stays open the longest."

Phineas grinned. "Cool! Thanks." And with that, he turned back around, put his goggles back on, and started tuning and adding a few little gadgets to his beyblade. That alone took about three more hours, and when he looked up again, it was pitch black outside. The man at the door wasn't there, and no one else seemed to be around.

"Crap," he muttered. Finn took off his goggles completely and put them back in their proper place, along with all the other tools, and got up. He checked his phone again and frowned. Still nothing from Olivia... she probably forgot. He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. Oh well, might as wel- Rrrrrrrrrggg...

Phineas looked down at his stomach and couldn't help but let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle. When he was absorbed in his work, he was in an absolute trance. Thirstiness, hunger, you name it. It wouldn't be able to get him to stop. He figured he could go to the gas station and get a snack as well as a drink on the way back to the hotel. Hopefully, it was allowing people inside. After all, it was almost midnight.

He walked out of the room and moved towards the entrance to the stadium. The man who had been at the door before spotted him and called out. "Hey! I was just about to come get you. We're finishing closing up here, so you gotta leave."

Finn nodded. "No problem, I finished anyway. Thanks for letting me use the shop for so long."

The guy grinned. "Ah, it's no big deal. I used to be like you. I loved my work. Hey, take care walking home, y'hear?"

Phineas gave a dismissive gesture with his hand as he walked out the doors. "Sure, thanks."

The boy entered the night alone, looking up at the night sky as he instinctively moved forward. There weren't many stars out that night, but then again, this town was sort of big. He would occasionally spot a helicopter or a plane cruising overhead, and would smile thinking of being inside of one. He enjoyed machines of all sorts, and that included having any contact at all with them.

It took him a few minutes to get to the gas station. He silently entered and promptly picked out a plain old water bottle and a Hershey's milk chocolate bar. He may have had a thing against sugar water, but he loved sweets in food form. He paid for it and walked out the door, yawning as he entered the streets. Finn checked his phone again, his eyes widening when he saw that it was exactly twelve o' clock. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get to the hotel before they stopped letting people in. If they still were, anyway. There was just one problem...

He didn't feel like running.

Phineas just shrugged and opened his candy, munching on chocolate as he walked. He decided to be in no particular rush. If they would let him in, then they would. If they wouldn't, then he would be sleeping in a tree tonight. He didn't mind the idea of that, though Olivia would probably be worried or insult him in German when she found out. Ah well, he was used to it.

When he got to the hotel, he was fully prepared to find a nice, tall tree to climb up. But as it turned out, they accepted people all throughout the night. Surprised but happy he would be getting a bed and a blanket, he suddenly realized how cold it was. It was almost forty degrees(F)... and he was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Meh, the cold hardly bothered him.

Olivia pushed her chair back and stretched as she looked at the work she had completed. The room had been unnervingly quiet and she couldn't sleep, so she had started working on new design ideas for Guin. The bey was more than just her best friend, she acted as a beta tester for all her new plans. There was only so much a computer model could tell her before she needed to test it in real life. She looked over at Guin on the desk and smiled, with this new design she may very well be able to pull off the special move that that they had in mind.

She turned back to her tablet and began drawing again, adding a tooth here, stream lining something there. It was tedious work, but she was almost done. She would try and work on Marco, but Phineas never let her keep the thing long enough to draw up new plans, he was always tinkering. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Olivia knew she shouldn't worry, Finn could take of himself, but she couldn't help it. He was precious to her.

Finn climbed up the stairs to the room and let out a loud yawn as he flashed the card key and the door unlocked. He doubted Olivia was still awake, but then again, she had trouble sleeping when there was silence or he wasn't snoring. She had gotten so used to him snoring, she once even woke him up because he wasn't trumpeting loudly. It was unfortunate for him, because it gave him away, but he was too sleepy to think about that now.

When the clock read 1:02am Olivia heard Finn come in. She sighed. Even with Jet Lag, he would still stay out late.

Not checking to see if she was asleep, just in case she wasn't and he barged in on something, Phineas took out his suitcase and stripped. His bed was in the room you walked into when you entered the hotel room, while hers was separated by a shared bathroom and two doors. He tossed his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants into a laundry basket and grabbed some plaid pajama pants from his unzipped bag. They were wrinkled, but comfy and warm. Shirtless, he flopped onto his bed and yawned again, burying his face into his pillow afterwards. It was warm in the room, and he was just outside, so he didn't feel like he needed a blanket. He planned to pull it up after he got used to the temperature, but he fell asleep before he could. Finn snored as he always did, his mouth agape as the horrible noise emitted from his mouth. You'd think a boy that small would be a silent sleeper, but it was far from that.

With him safe and sound, Olivia saved and closed up her projects. She went and curled up under the blankets on her bed, drifting off to the sound of her annoying friend's snoring.

Phineas woke up on his own, a drowsy and half-awake look on his face. His hair was wild and untamed, as it usually was, so he almost never had to worry about having a bed head. He was in an odd position, his arms wrapped tightly around his pillow as he slept on his stomach. A small wet spot was on the pillow, more than likely made from his own drool.

He stretched and sat up, not thinking to look at the time before he shuffled into the bathroom and shoved a toothbrush in his mouth. He wouldn't attempt to brush his hair, so for now, all he had left to do was wash his face.

Yawning again as he walked out of the bathroom, he finally felt awake. He also felt like he could sleep on the rug, as it was pretty soft. Finn grabbed a clean pair of boxers, some new jeans he was forced to buy because all of his were old, and a regular white t-shirt that he was pretty sure was clean. It didn't have stains, and didn't smell, so it was fine for him. However, he left them aside on his bed. He would wear them until after he took his shower, which would be done after breakfast.

Food was very important.

He reached around and scratched his back as he moved to the kitchen and rummaged around, making a ruckus. He didn't know where things were, so he opened and shut doors and clanged pans(on accident) until he found the right skillet. He stuck it on the stove and turned on the heat, grabbing eggs and other breakfast goodies out of the fridge. Omelets were his specialty. He didn't know if Olivia wanted one, but he decided to make one for her anyway. If she didn't want it, he would eat it. His had an even amount of peppers, onions, diced potatoes, cheese, sausage, and bacon bits. He didn't like tomatoes, so he didn't add them. For Olivia's, he put in a small amount of onions, a couple peppers to give it flavor, and then the bulk of it consisting of the potatoes, cheese, and meat.

He put her plate on the wooden table in the kitchen for her to find. Next to it, he stuck Marco on a note that said I know you've wanted to look at him, so here he is. You can keep him for awhile, but I want him back by noon 'cause I wanna go sightseeing. Hey, will you come with me when I do? It'll be more fun that way. :)

Finn grabbed two pans and stood by the bathroom after leaving her the note and food. He took a deep breath before banging them together with awesome force, causing a deafening noise that would have woken up her as well as every other person on their floor. After about thirty seconds, he put them back and took his food outside. He wanted to sit on the balcony and watch the world. Plus, he really enjoyed the wind.

Olivia bolted up to the sound of banging pans. She was going to kill him. He had to have woken up the whole floor. She seriously wondered if he was super human or something, didn't he feel jet lag? She groaned has she walked half dazed into the kitchen area of their rented room. The wonderful sight of one of Finn's omelets greated her along with a note. Her anger ebbed away at the sight of the food. No sense in killing him now. She walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed a cup.

Phineas took his plate outside and set it on the glass table, goosebumps forming on his bare skin as a chill ran down his body. It was colder out today than it was last night. Or maybe it was just that he didn't have a shirt on yet... Ah well. He set his plate down and walked back inside, deciding that he needed hot chocolate(the drink) if he wanted to stay outside for awhile.

The blonde woman sat down and began eating as she read the note, a small smile forming on her face as she did so. She'd actually have Marco long enough to design improvements, it was astounding. She was almost temped to tell him that she had gotten a hold of Pegasus' designs, almost. She was grinning, thinking of ideas, when Finn came in. She turned to say something but stopped. Her face turned a light pink as she looked her friend over. Olivia quickly turned back to her food before he saw her face.

"Finn, first of all put a shirt on, and secondly, I'll go with you. You better be ready on time, though. Oh, and if you ever wake me up like that again, I will kill you."

He smiled when he entered the room and saw her awake and eating, but frowned in disappointment when she told him to put a shirt on. He pouted, his face looking even more boyish than before. "I don't wanna. Wearing a shirt is a pain."

He had always been that way. When he was just a little tyke, he would run around shirtless(and occasionally pantless, but shhh) all the time, and sometimes even paint things on his chest. He was a weird one, that kid.

With that, he decided to ignore her first order, but he grinned happily when she accepted his offer. "Awesome!" he exclaimed, suddenly coming up and hugging her from behind. What was sad was that he didn't even need to bend his knees to hug her, even though she was sitting down.

Smiling cutely, he was clearly excited about the events to follow later in the day. There was a bounce in his step as he quickly did the dishes before moving back outside again, ignoring her death threat. He picked up his plate and his glass and set them on the railing, somehow getting them to balance on the first try. The boy was occasionally dumb as all hell, but he understood physics, math, and logic in general better than anyone his age. And to boot, he was good with his hands, but clumsy with his feet. He couldn't dance at all. Ridiculous, right?

She got up and put her plate in the sink. Olivia walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She moved over to her desk and started up her tablet, quickly setting an alarm for eleven before she started to work, drawing out some ideas in her head…

Finn honestly didn't feel tired at all. Maybe he didn't feel jet lag because he often messed up his sleeping clock by working way too late. One time, he worked for two whole days and a night before going to bed without even noticing what time it was. He even thought it was the day before because of it, and it just messed up his entire calender. Nonetheless, that was a very busy day for him.

Phineas ate his food but sat outside for about an hour longer, watching the world around him, before coming back inside. Shower time, then a nap or exploring the hotel, and finally sightseeing. Dragging Olivia to random restaurants for lunch and dinner also counted as sightseeing on his agenda, so it was just one big block that would end up taking at least half of the day.

Finn knocked on the bathroom door to make sure she wasn't in, then walked in when there was no answer. Then he had to knock on the door leading from the bathroom to HER room, just to be polite before he entered. A couple seconds after he did, he cracked the door open and stuck his head inside. "I'm taking a shower now, so no coming in!" He shut the door and grabbed his clean pair of clothes. He flung off his pajama pants and dirty boxers, started up the water, and hopped in. Luckily for Olivia, he wasn't the type to sing while bathing.

Olivia waved her hand dismissively when he poked his head in, not paying attention. Her mind was busily working out ideas. One was just on the brink of being completed. Finn had always wanted a defensive move, and with this new design he may just be able to pull it off. The alarm on her computer rang just as she put the finishing touches on the plans. She quickly hit save and shut down the computer. Knowing Finn, he'd make this an all-day thing.

She sighed and walked over to her closet and pulled out some street clothing. Black and white converse, jeans, a long black and white plaid wrap shirt. She let her hair hang as she looked herself over in the mirror satisfied with her look for the day. She clipped Guin on the bracelet on her right forearm.

Finn had finished up his shower and gotten dressed awhile ago. The boy was out of the room and down on the first floor of the hotel, in the lobby. He was looking over a brochure for tourists even though he had already looked through six of them. He was holding it up with his left hand, reading it, while he was writing down ideas on a paper with his right hand. He was a natural-born multi-tasker, being able to read very quickly as well as remember things easily. Phineas was ambidextrous, so if he was busy enough, you could sometimes see him working on two projects at the same time but only with one hand for each.

Apparently, he was taking this very seriously. Maybe he took all the research seriously, but he looked like he was trying to find a lost person or figure out where a murderer would strike next. His expression said so. His eyes were darting back and forth as he read at breakneck speeds, his eyebrows furrowed in heavy concentration.

They were in the Kyushu region at the moment, so Yakushima was a must. If he didn't get to visit there and climb all over anything, he would just die. He was also pretty sure Olivia would enjoy the scenery. It was a pretty awesome place. He hadn't been able to decide on a restaurant though, because he knew his friend was picky. Phineas had written down a few other places, but they weren't in this particular region or he wasn't sure about them because of Olivia, so they weren't planned in the day as of yet. Hmmm... Maybe they would just walk around and visit every place that looked interesting. That was always memorable, but sometimes not in the best way.

Running her hand though her hair, Olivia turned and walked out into the commons area, while she waited for Finn to finish getting ready.

She was excited with her designs for Guin and Marco. She could feel the potential in the two beys. It was exciting, bringing out their full potential. She could see the spirits that resided in the bey, and the energy both blader and bey shared. It was an incredible sight to behold. It could be quite terrifying as well; Her fight yesterday had proved that.

Finn was trying his hardest to not get too involved in his research, and remain conscious of the clock. Unfortunately, he hadn't changed. When he looked up, his eye and fingers twitched. Five minutes late, and Olivia was waiting. He hadn't even finished. He grabbed the paper and tossed the brochures onto the table, scrambling through the lobby and up the stairs. He arrived at the commons area breathing heavily, looking slightly annoyed with himself. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized immediately, standing up straight and folding up the paper. "Do you have anywhere you wanted to go? I mean, I have a few places, but I don't wanna go somewhere you wouldn't want to..." he blurted out, looking down and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Olivia sighed. Five minutes, that wasn't very bad compared to how long he had made her wait before. When she first met him, he had been almost two hours late. The only reason she had waited was because she didn't have anyone else. "No, there isn't really anywhere I don't want to go." Her hand twitched for a moment, she was anxious to try something, "But I would like to stop by the bey park at some point today, if that's alright."

Finn was a little disappointed. She didn't really have anywhere she wanted to go, and he had almost no idea where she would like to go. He found it a little strange that she would want to go to Bey park today, because they could any day, but ah well. It would give him more time to figure out where to go for lunch and then after Yakushima. Besides, he enjoyed battling.

The thought made him blink. Olivia still had Marco! Had she made any modifications? In a way, he sort of hoped not. He liked surprising her and the people around him with all the custom-made parts and odd modifications that let it do really cool things in battle. At the same time, he was extremely excited to figure them out if she had.

"Sure thing, we can go right now, but can I have Marco back?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. "We'll have lunch after that." Phineas thought of all the restaurants they had here. "What sounds best; ramen, yakiniku(one of those restaurants where you order the meet and stuff you want but you grill it yourself), or something more western? Or we could just come back here and I could grill steak and chicken and stuff..." he suggested, a thoughtful expression on his face. Clearly, he wanted the day to be fun for both of them.

She looked out the window and smiled. It was a beautiful day. She was looking forward to spending the day with Finn, but she was a bit wary of his food choice for the day. "Ready to go?"

The curly-hair boy nodded and grinned his famous grin again. He grabbed her hand in his and lead her out of the hotel. The kid was clearly very excited about all the fun they would have, and he couldn't wait to see his best friend grin in delight. Today was gonna be awesome.


	2. You Have no Idea

Finn's mouth shut and his eyes widened as he watched a bird, a hundred feet away, fall out of the sky. Its feathers were floating around it and in his mind; he could hear it hit the ground with a sickening splat. He flinched a little when it did, a concerned look popping onto his face as he sat up and climbed over Olivia to see out the window. "Finn, no! Stay in your own seat," she objected, an annoyed frown on her face.

Phineas frowned and sat back down in his seat, narrowing his eyes at her. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and shot his irritated look right back at him, though he quickly faltered. He wouldn't say it, but those heterochromic eyes of her melted him. He could see her true self inside of them, and it excited his heart when he was able to look directly into them. Unfortunately, it was only a premonition. It was like he was trying to find something he had lost, and he was _sure_ he had left it in a certain place, but it wasn't there anymore. The mindset of urgency took over his mind, because seeing her true personality only lasted for a split second and he loved to see it. She would look at him, it would come forth, and he would literally miss it if he blinked. Her walls of ice instantly followed, surrounding and burying the warmness like it was the most precious secret ever to exist. It always made him a little sad when it vanished. However, after years of meeting her eyes with his own, he had gotten used to it. Occasionally, he would zone out and his eyes would glaze over as soon as he saw it, because he would try to dig deeper. Of course, it never worked. All he could imagine was a bright, swirling light that he couldn't help but be drawn to. To make it worse, Olivia would scowl at him for not listening or she would roll her eyes and give up. That would also make him sad, because he wouldn't intentionally ignore her. He tries his hardest to listen to what she says and understand any hidden meanings so he doesn't make her upset, and that's why he always listens to her nagging and when she's talking in German even though he can't understand her.

Finn looked away from her face, his own looking a little disturbed, and looked down at his hands. To keep his own attention, he started messing with his hands and fidgeting. He didn't feel like looking at Olivia anymore.

His concern for the bird left quickly because he figured the avian animal was probably dead before it landed. After all, they were at an airport. If a bird was falling out of the sky at full force, its feathers falling off as it fell; it probably meant it got hit by a plane.

Their attention was grabbed as the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom. It was just the basic thing, the pilot thanking them for choosing so-and-so airlines, describing the weather or saying if there's going to be any delays, safety precautions and what to do in case of an emergency, and finally, where they were going to land. "The flight to America will take about ten hours, so relax and enjoy the scenery. Our airline stewardesses will be around shortly to provide snacks and drinks."

Olivia trained her eyes on her unfortunate friend. "Finn, what did you do?" her voice sounded charming and sweet, but his eye twitched nonetheless. Olivia was never sweet. Plus, it was obvious in her voice that she was plotting his death. So, he just gave a tiny sigh and turned to her with an adorable, innocent smile. "Well, I wanted to visit America and try some of their food, so I figured, why not do it?" He looked up at her with his glittering, silvery eyes and boyish smile. He hoped he would be able to avoid the full force of her wrath, and the only way he really knew how to do that with her was to look cute. He forced himself to think about something a little dirty to force a blush to his face to make himself look even more adorable. He was actually a pretty good actor when he put his mind to it. He looked down at her hands on her lap. "Besides, I thought our sightseeing day in Japan was really fun, so I wanted to do it again…"

Olivia turned her back to him, her cheeks tinted pink, and looked out the window. There wasn't anything she could do about it anyway.

Finn stared at her for a few moments, waiting for her to decide to punish him verbally. After a minute, he got a little confused. She wasn't looking back at him or even saying anything. He knew his acting wasn't _that_ good, so why was she behaving like this? He straightened up in his seat and shrugged, figuring that whatever was bothering her, she would get over it soon.

An hour passed of Finn occasionally trying and failing to strike up a conversation with Olivia, or at least get her attention. He plopped down in his seat and started to pout, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his biggest frown.

A woman a few seats in front of them pressed the button for assistance to ask for a pillow and a little alcohol. The stewardess came quickly, looking a little nervous but ready to do well at the same time. It must have been her first real on-the-job flight. She had distinct narrow eyes like most of the people on the crew. Her hair was a smooth black wave that reached her shoulders and rippled like a black ocean as she walked.

Her body was nothing to sneeze at either, Finn noticed as he observed. His eyes pretty much popped out of his skull when she walked by. Just as she walked, she looked like she was hula dancing and was extremely good at it. To him, it was just BAM. The stewardess turned and addressed the person who had called for her, and Finn got an eyeful of cleavage. Lucky for all the straight males, the uniforms were kind of revealing, and her curves were just… _wow_. He gripped his seat tightly. The stewardess moved around the passengers, attending to every person. Quite a few of the men were gawking, including Phineas. Eventually, she got to Olivia and Finn's seat. She gave a dazzling, kind smile and brightly asked them if she could get them anything, or could do anything to make their ride more comfortable. Finn tried to respond, but his brain was temporarily fried and he ended up failing at English. What came out was a garbled mess that sort of sounded like "Haaaahlr?" The stewardess just shook her head and smiled adorably, Finn himself realizing what he attempted to say. He blushed darkly and forced himself to look away. "Just a pillow, please," he said softly.

"Alright, and what would you like, Miss?" The stewardess asked, leaning forward a little bit and sticking out her bum. Clearly, she was referring to Olivia.

"Soda water, please." Her voice was unnervingly calm.

The stewardess nodded and moved to the back of the plane, gathering many of the things people asked for. She came back out and gave them their things. Many people asked for pillows, so she had to take two trips just to supply people with them. After about four trips, everyone was satisfied and had what they needed. Olivia had her soda and Finn had his pillow, which he had placed on his lap rather than behind his head. Olivia was taking the arm rests, and it felt a little awkward to him without something to rest his arms on other than himself.

Now comfortable, a wave of exhaustion suddenly washed over him. His eyelids drooped and his eyes turned a little cloudy. He yawned and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes and shifting a little bit to get even more comfortable. Minutes later, he had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. People seemed a little disturbed, so they just asked for sound-cancelling headphones. Luckily, the plane was in stock.

As he slept, his head slowly but progressively moved from its spot until it was resting upon Olivia's shoulder. His face was peaceful, but his mouth was open a little bit.

Olivia stiffened a little as she felt her male friend lean on her shoulder. She turned to yell at him, but suddenly realized he was snoring. Dang it, there was no way she could tell him to move now. He was too cute to mess with when he was asleep.

She sighed and turned back to the window and watched the ocean underneath her. She mentally smacked herself for how she had acted with Finn and the stewardess; it wasn't her fault that she was so pretty and could catch any man's eyes. It wasn't Finn's fault, either; he was an eighteen-year old boy who was friends with a stuck up prude. She really couldn't blame him for looking. She had no claim on him anyway, so she couldn't be upset with him; but she was and that was the problem.

She looked over at Finn and sighed; she couldn't help but be envious of him and anyone else that wasn't her. They all seemed so free and happy. It wasn't fair! Everyone else had loads of friends; all she had was Finn. Why couldn't she keep Finn to herself? Olivia sighed and stared out the window to try and sort out her thoughts.

Phineas was dreaming as he slept. His facial expression didn't change, but being reminded of his past would definitely change his attitude for a little bit.

_The world was so big! Everything seemed so much brighter, so much more colorful. Beholding it was a very small but smart boy. His hair was unruly as always, and his grin was the same as ever. When he was a baby, his eyes were a shockingly light blue, but they darkened into a metallic blue, then a silvery blue, then straight into silver as he got older. His light, metallic blue eyes gazed upon everything and drew him to it. It wasn't his brain, but his eyes that were in control._

_He toddled around, grabbing and touching things that looked interesting. They had just moved to Ireland, so he had to explore everything. Finn needed to be sure about his surroundings, and he wanted to do that, but his dad wouldn't let him. The adults would talk, but no sound would come out. The upper part of their face, above their nose, was shadowed over and everyone tended to look the same._

_After they had finished unpacking, Phineas' dad made him come with him to meet the neighbors. At the time, Finn didn't mind the idea, but his dad talked a lot with the other adults and was taking forever. Finn eventually started playing in the grass and trying to catch bugs. His clumsiness finally got the better of him and he fell flat on his face in the grass, and he sat up with dirt and grass stains on his face and clothes. His father smiled and knelt down, wiping him off with a handkerchief. He told Finn to go find a girl named Olivia with blond hair that would be about his age and to introduce himself to her. He said it was his new friends' daughter. Finn couldn't actually understand his father in an auditory way, but somehow, he got the message._

_Finn nodded and grinned, before getting up and dashing off. He ran around the house to try and find her as quickly as possible, though things often caught his attention and deterred him from his path._

_Finally, he found her. He looked grimy and dirty, and a little sweaty, too. However, he had a giant grin and beaming expression. He was so happy! His mouth was open, his breathing a little hard because he had been running around. Finn ran up to her and extended his hand to her. "Hello, I'm Finn! My daddy and I just moved in. What's your name?"_

_Olivia looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow at him. She looked at him like he was a small speck of dust that had floated onto her eyelash and she could see it. The girl was only a few months younger than him, and was wearing a cute yellow dress with ribbons and things in her hair. Her parents had made her wear it. She was lounging on a deck chair reading a fourth-grade level book. "Hi," she responded in a bored way. She looked back at her book and started reading again._

_Finn made a slightly confused face and put his hand back at his side. "So… whatcha reading?" he asked, moving beside her and hovering over her shoulder. She scowled at him and batted him away, saving her spot in the book before getting up. She started to walk inside. "I don't see how it's any of your business." This made Finn frown, but Dad had wanted him to make friends with her, so that's what he was going to do! Besides, she was probably just having a bad day. He remembered the last bad day he had, it was terrible. He had lost his teddy bear, but Dad had replaced it with a hippo. That hippo was awesome, and it totally cheered him up. It was just so goofy looking, it always made him giggle._

_Remembering his hippo, he grinned and ran after Olivia. For half an hour, he tried to get on her good side. To her, he was a seriously irritating kid who just couldn't take a hint. She had made a mental note to avoid her new neighbors as much as possible from now on, and just hoped he wouldn't go to her school._

_Eventually, they had gotten to the staircase. Olivia looked utterly fed up with this boy, but he couldn't see it. He asked if he could go down there and she nodded, and as he started to, she stuck her foot out in front of him. However, he stepped over her foot, slipped on the stair below that one, and thumped down the stairs. He didn't remember this part of the dream… when he landed on the floor, it was squishy and looked like pink clouds. He was sitting there, and he didn't feel hurt or anything, he lightly pressed on it and giggled. It was ridiculously plush! He started jumping around on the floor. Dream Olivia had vanished right after he landed, but that was alright. He was too busy at the moment, dreaming and having fun._

A jolt of the plane brought Olivia out her mind in time to be thrown into another unfortunate situation. The turbulence had caused Finn's head to slide off her shoulder; his face was now resting on her chest, particularly her breasts. The only saving grace was that Finn _wasn't_ awake.

The problem now was to get him off with as much of her dignity intact as possible; i.e. get him off her without waking him. Slowly she reached her arms up and slowly lifted his head off her chest and back onto her shoulder.

Olivia quickly looked around and sighed, no one had seen her or Finn. She laid back in her seat and tried to calm her pink cheeks. His face had been _there_. Just thinking about it made her cheeks red. She turned away from Finn when she felt him stir.

* * *

(Two timeskip bars = big-as-Finn's-hippo's-fat-face timeskip)

Finn stood outside his dad's house grinning like a maniac. Home! HOME! He tossed his suitcases around and frolicked in the yard, eventually running around the side of the house and rolling down the emerald-green hill. He loudly cheered as he danced around. Right after he reached the bottom of the hill, he ran up to his house and unlocked the back door. He barged in and yelled "I'M HOME!" even though no one lived there except himself. He knew it, too. He ran through the house and grabbed his Hippo, who he had named Fatty so long ago. Fatty was a little ratty from rolling down so many hills with child-Finn. However, the boy still loved his favorite plushy. Maybe it wasn't at all like a guy, but other than Marco and his house, it was the only thing he had left to remember his father. Plus, it's not like he snuggled it when he was scared. He just ran around with it occasionally. He also slept with it, but he didn't hug it. He would just place it beside him and doze off.

Fatty was a hippo that had yarn hairs growing out of his nose, and looked ridiculously fat and wrinkly for a stuffed animal. (For a picture of Fatty, look at this - . )He also functioned as a puppet, and when he was really little, Finn would delight in putting on puppet shows for no one with his father. They didn't really have anyone else. Sure, Finn had childhood friends, but he only saw them at school.

Then, his father had blessed his son with the best decision ever. Deciding to move to Ireland, picking this large but quaint home instead of a much better one near the dig site; Finn loved his dad for it. If they hadn't, he would have never met Olivia, and he wouldn't know where he would be without her. Sure, he could have a group of friends and have a big job in a booming business, but he loved to travel and preferred being an independent mechanic. Besides, he wouldn't trade her for anything. She was absolutely his best friend, and it had been that way for years. She was someone who he respected and (literally)looked up to.

He also had a crush on her, which he was very conscious of, though he never wanted to tell her. Finn was unable to foresee a moment where it would even be appropriate, because he couldn't fathom her liking him back. To him, there was just no way. So, he just kept it to himself and continued on as he always did.

Phineas looked upon Fatty fondly with a sentimental smile on his face. He ran outside and grinned at Olivia. He had gotten most of the suitcases, but she had to pay the taxi. However, the utter happiness of being home and seeing his best friend home with him overtook him. He ran up to her and just tackled her with a hug. He loved to travel, but he loved this place a thousand times more, and he loved her a million times more than that. Sometimes, he just couldn't hold it in.

But he decided a quick hug was enough, so he unwrapped his arms from around her body and took a few steps back. He looked up at her and beamed. "Happy to be home?" he asked. He had Fatty clenched in his left hand, which hung at his side.

Unbeknownst to Finn, Olivia's face had turned a light pink when he hugged her. Damn him! Every time she thought she had herself under control, he loosened her right back up again. It was so frustrating! All she wanted to do was turn around and kiss him, but logic reminded her that she couldn't, because there was no way this wonderful person would ever like her back; she was lucky just to be friends with him.

She was slightly disappointed that the hug was so short. She turned and flashed a small smile at the house. "Yes, it is good to be home, even if the stay will be short."

"That'll be alright. We'll get another chance to be home after all this is over." He turned around and stuck his hands on his hips, looking around and grinning. He was just so happy to be home!

She looked at the house a moment more; the gray on the horizon made her smile a little. Good old Ireland. There were only three weather patterns: It was either raining, about to rain, or sunny because it had just finished raining. "Come on Finn, it's about rain, let's get inside."

The old house was something to behold. Most of it sat atop a large hill and the other half of it was being held up by wooden beams. It was a tribute to the old ways of engineering. The rooms were organized to go up and down like the flow of the house; surprisingly there were only two floors. The style was modern old world.

They had just gotten their stuff put way when the rain hit. Olivia grinned. She loved the rain. It was just so soothing and it helped to calm her. It was like the rain was washing way all the ick from the world.

Olivia walked over to her book shelf and pulled out her journal, then sat down on the bed. She began to write about that had happened while they were in Japan and America, and the plane ride home. She ended up filling three pages. A lot had happened, and writing it all down helped her sort it out. She didn't need to worry about Finn reading it; he had grown out of that habit.

When she was finished, she put it back on the shelf and looked out the window. The water was really coming down in sheets. She grinned as an idea struck her. She walked out to the living room. She knelt down and took off her shoes and socks. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Finn wasn't there. She slowly opened the door and ran into the yard.

She grinned as she turned her face up to the sky and let the rain wash over her. Olivia began to laugh and dance. Her long night gown whipped out as she spun and twirled and danced. It was so exhilarating to able to just let go. It was wonderful to be home!

While Olivia was letting herself go and dancing around, Finn had prepared himself some lunch. Just a sandwich about as big as the house they were in, two Oreos, and a glass of milk. He was sitting in the downstairs kitchen, which had been turned into his workspace. He had Fatty sitting beside him while he inspected Marco and repaired minor damages. That only took him about half an hour, but he had completely forgotten about his food.

While he ate, he got out his sketchpad which he had cleverly hidden under a pile of nasty clothes in a cabinet in the kitchen that he refused to wash despite Olivia's nagging. To be honest, he had outgrown all of those clothes. He just didn't wash them to keep Olivia away from them. After all, it was where he hid all the things he didn't want her to see. They used to be in his room, but Olivia made him move them because they started to stink.

He began drawing beyblade designs. Maybe that was Olivia's thing, but he liked to draw and he liked to look at beyblades. The weirder they were, the more he liked them. He also enjoyed drawing the bey spirits, but occasionally, he would get tired of sketching beyblades and would sketch things he's seen. He usually did that when he saw something amazing and wanted to make sure it was etched in, not stone, but paper; and with lead. Right now, he was just drawing a beyblade's outlines and parts.

Finn enjoyed the pounding of the rain on the sliding glass doors in front of him. It was white noise, and it just calmed him down. It helped him focus on the work he was doing. Sighing, he looked up. How much he enjoyed the rain was taking over his creative juices, but when he looked up, he saw something that he'd never forget. Olivia… was dancing in the rain.

Eyes wide, he dropped his sketch pad and moved from his chair to the door in a flash. He gripped Fatty tightly in his right hand and put his left hand on the glass. Seeing Olivia dance in the rain… that was one of the last things he expected her to do, but it was clearly her; no one in Ireland had hair like her.

However, he found himself blushing and growing a little excited. She was in a long nightgown, and it clung to her body. To add to his excitement, her gown was sort of transparent considering the rain. He had to deter himself somehow; this was a little too much for him. I mean, come on. He's an eighteen-year old virgin boy watching his crush, who's in a long nightgown, dance in the rain. Finn had to regain control somehow, so he grabbed his sketchpad and a chair. He sat right beside the door and waited for her to pick a pose that just looked carefree. The boy had to pick his favorite position that she took. Finally, he found one. Her legs held her up strongly but gracefully, and her arms were spread. The front of her body was to him, but her eyes were closed and her face was turned up and to the side. Her legs were crossed because she was in the middle of a spin, and her gown flew around her legs. Water flew off her body, and it was just _perfect_. Phineas got to work.

He quickly traced the outlines of her body, focusing as hard as he could to retain the image and capture it perfectly. He made sure to keep looking up. After all, if she caught him sketching her, that would cause a lot of problems for him.

Finn finally finished drawing her. The shading, lines, details, pose and everything else was just perfect. He blushed slightly, thinking that it was only so because _she_ was perfect. He chuckled at himself for thinking such a cheesy line and got up. He closed his notebook and hid it in its spot, moving the chair back to where it was.

Phineas jogged upstairs and grabbed two glasses, one for him and one for her. He was tempted to make one for Fatty, just so he could have another, but decided not to. He made hot chocolate for the both of them and put a frozen pizza in the oven. He dug around, grabbed a water-resistant jacket and wrapped Fatty inside of it. After that, the short boy ran to her room. Before he opened it, he halted. He figured he had seen enough for one day, and going into her room was pushing it. So, he jogged back downstairs and got some of his clothes for her; particularly, pajamas. His pajamas would probably be more comfortable than her scratchy, girly ones anyway. He hoped she wouldn't mind, because he had something planned for them.

Finn grabbed the jacket Fatty was wrapped up in and jogged back downstairs. He opened the door and took a few steps out. "Think fast, Olivia!" he yelled, trying to get her attention. Phineas then chucked the Fatty-jacket at her, hoping she would catch it. "Come in, or you'll catch cold. Also, don't let Fatty get wet," he warned. In his voice, you could tell there would be consequences if she did otherwise. When it concerned Fatty, there usually was. He walked back in and shut the door.

Quickly, Finn ran upstairs and grabbed both of their glasses. Pajamas of his were set out for her downstairs already. He flew down the stairs and set her glass of hot chocolate next to the pajamas. He quickly grabbed a pencil and jotted down a few words on a small piece of paper, then stuck the on top of his pajamas. Grinning, Phineas moved into his room.

His room was navy blue with a black bed and electric blue pillows. One of his sheets was also neon blue, but it was hidden under a giant, fluffy black comforter. The fluffy rug in his room was just a regular blue, but wasn't very bold. His bed was king-sized and, when lying down or sitting on it, you faced a wide-screen TV that was hanging on the wall.

Finn smiled and took a small sip of his hot cocoa. What he had wanted was a movie night in his room, because it was the room that was most blocked off from noise or light from outside. Plus, it had a nice television and a big, soft-as-Fatty bed. He just hoped that Olivia would comply with his request.

"Think fast, Olivia!" Olivia twisted around out of her spin and looked over at the door. Her cheeks turned a bright red; Finn had seen her dancing, in the rain, in only her pajamas. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that her night gown was sticking to her skin. Olivia watched as Finn threw a large bundle at her.

Olivia reached up and caught it. It threw her off balance for a moment. She had forgotten how strong Finn had gotten. She brought the bundle down to her chest and unwrapped it. She was surprised to see Fatty staring up at her. "Come in, or you'll catch cold. Also, don't let Fatty get wet." She hastily pulled on the coat and tucked the raggedy hippo inside as she ran back into the house.

She shook her head, causing her hair to spray water all over the place. With her hair a little less drippy and water not in her eyes, Olivia spotted the bundle on the table along with steaming mug of hot chocolate.

A smile graced her face as she picked up the mug and took a sip. The warm liquid helped to fend off the cold from her wet cloths. She looked at the note on the bundle and nodded while drinking. She quickly unfolded the buddle, and was surprised to see it was a pair of Finn's pajamas. She gathered up the clothes and mug and proceeded to the bathroom. A hot shower was definitely in order.

She stepped out the shower. Now that she had warmed up, she was confident that she wouldn't get sick. She quickly dried off and pulled on Finn's pajamas; sure she could go to her room and get some of her own, but why would she? They were Finn's! They smelled like him, too.

She walked into her room and grabbed her slippers; it got cold in Finn's room. She had learned that from their last movie night. She walked downstairs and toward his room. She stopped at Finn's door and knocked, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep.

Finn had to wait for Olivia to finish her shower, and by then, he had finished off his hot cocoa. He had even gone back upstairs and gotten the pizza out of the oven. He liked supreme, and he bought it, so if she didn't like it, she could pick off the vegetables for him to eat. He got half, she got the other half, and it would be waiting for her upstairs when she got out of the shower. Now, the challenge was to not eat all of it before Olivia got out of the shower.

Once he got to his room, Finn had to dig through his pile of movies and movie boxes. He had to pick some they would both enjoy, and as always, Olivia was picky. However, he had two he knew she would like; Sherlock Holmes and Game of Shadows, the sequel. He grabbed Fatty out of the coat and went back into his room just as the water in the shower turned off. Good timing.

He set everything up and got settled in his bed, yanking his blankets up over his lap and sitting with his back and head against the headrest and pillows. He didn't have to wait very long for Olivia. She knocked, but he wasn't going to get up to let her in. Technically, she lived here, too. She just didn't sleep in his room, and had taken one of the bedrooms upstairs as her own.

"You don't have to knock, you know. It's not like I'd be doing anything weird," he said, loud enough so that she could hear him. When she opened the door, she would be greeted with a big Finn grin, who looked positively elated.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were." Olivia countered as she walked in. She walked over to the bed and plopped down the bed. She was still feeling partially happy from her shower and the hot chocolate. "So what movies are we watching tonight?"

"Sherlock Holmes and Game of Shadows."

"Sounds fine with me, now what about food? I smelled pizza on my down here, please tell me it's not supreme."

"Yeah, it's supreme, it's upstairs in the kitchen. If you don't want the vegetables, you can pick them off and I'll eat them." For being so observant, she missed something pretty obvious. It was sitting on the counter, out in the open!

"Finn, we've had supreme the last three times we've had pizza." Her heterochromatic eyes glared at him.

"You can pick them off!" Finn huffed. Olivia reached over and smacked him in the face with one of his pillows. "Hey, watch the pizza!" he exclaimed.

"Next time, I'm buying the pizza." She got up and walked out to the kitchen to get her pizza, with the vegetables edited out. She walked back in with pizza and sat down next to Finn on the bed, as he started the movie and turned out the lights with his remote. He laid back on the head board next her, his shoulder touching hers.

It was almost like date! The happy part of her brain cheered. But it was as close as she was going to get, the logic part of her brain reminded. Finn wouldn't bother dating some like her. She was his friend and that was all she would ever be, and she should be grateful for that. On that pleasant thought, Olivia laid back and moved away from him so they weren't touching anymore and focused on the movie.

Finn was happy that she was sitting so close to him, so when she moved away so that they weren't touching, he was a little disappointed. He thought about it for a moment, and figured he could use his room getting chilly as an excuse if she asked. So, he scooted right back next to her. Now, their shoulders and hips were touching, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Halfway through the first movie, Phineas had no more pizza. He tossed his plate in the trashcan beside his bed and sat there, just watching. Eventually, it made him feel like his arms were in an awkward position. Because of that, he was unable to focus on the movie for about five minutes. Eventually, he swallowed his better judgment and brought his right arm up. He draped it over Olivia's shoulders and lightly squeezed the one opposite of him. His heart was beating insanely fast, but he played it cool, and looked over and just smiled cutely at her. If she took his arm off of her, that would just reinforce his own logic. His logic screamed constantly not to do anything that would even _hint_ that he liked her, and he was pushing it this time, but it was too hard to do nothing all the time.

Olivia's heart had skipped a beat when he had scooted closer. She could feel his body heat, warming her up. He was warm, _really_ warm, and it felt so nice. About half way through Sherlock Holmes, she felt him move his arm and put it around her shoulder and squeeze it. For the moment she disregarded logic and leaned into him, soaking up his warmth. She breathed in; he smelt of burning phosphorous(matches) and new beyblades. It was just wonderful. She was very grateful that it was dark, because otherwise Finn would have been able to see her blush. With that thought she turned her attention back to the movie.

Finn's heart was beating so hard that it sounded to him like you could hear it from anywhere in the house. His face was fully red, so much so that you could tell he was blushing really hard even if you looked at him in _this_ darkness. He knew it, too. Phineas really didn't want her to see him blushing, and in her position, if she glanced in his direction she would see it. Turning his face away would be a little odd, though; even for him. He just closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, forced himself to enjoy the moment because it would probably never happen again, and focused on the movie. However, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was still smiling when both movies were over, his smile faltered a little bit when she left his room, but it grew again when he tucked himself into bed. Heck, he was grinning like mad as he curled up with Fatty, who he was hugging tightly against his chest. The only reason for that, however, is because he was pretending it wasn't Fatty he was holding, but someone else.

* * *

"Special move; Hydro Slice!" Olivia called. The black top suddenly began a barrage of attacks from all sides. When the opposing bey was wobbly, so Olivia gave the order to finish it. With one final attack she sent the bey flying.

She stepped off the arena floor as the next match pair stepped up. She was mentally smacking herself. She had let herself get distracted remembering last night; this was not the time to be acting like a silly girl with a crush.

She sat down to calm herself and clear her mind. She started to run though how the rep matches were going to go down. There were three brackets. The winner of each bracket would become one the representative members of the Irish team. Currently she and Finn were dominating their brackets. She looked over at the third stage where a tall dark-haired boy their age had just finished obliterating another blader. Her money was on him being their third member.

The band on her wrist started beeping, letting her know that she was needed at her block's ring. Olivia sighed and walked over to her arena. She smirked and readied her bey. She had a bet with Finn. She bet him that she could finish before him and this was her last battle.

"Three," she started.

"Two," The boy responded, letting her know that he was ready as well.

"One," they said together.

"Let it rip!" With a hard pull she launched her bey. It streaked into the stadium in a black jet of light. The two beys circled around the stadium clockwise. Guin suddenly broke off from the circle and knocked the other bey out of the ring.

Done. She looked lover at Finn's arena, he was still battling. She grinned a bit, as she walked over and shouted. "Finn, I win! I get to mess with Marco, and no complaints!" She smirked as he suddenly finished off his opponent: he reached up and caught Marco as he came back to him.

"God dammit!" Finn swore. He stomped his foot. He had literally _just_ finished off his opponent with his special move, Fruit Fang. He had a scowl on his face as he turned to look at Olivia. He started beating himself up, thinking he would have been able to win if he hadn't done this and that. Oh well, he wasn't too bothered by his loss. He just preferred that he was the one to win rather than her. Being showed up by his crush wasn't exactly great for his pride.

The pair turned to the large screen as D.J. appeared on screen. "Attention, thank you all for coming today. The bracket matches have been settled and now I can announce our representatives. The winner of our A block is Miss Olivia Ro and her beyblade Guin. The winner of B Block is Mr. Phineas Coalton and Marco. Our final representative is Alec Winters and Imiter! Thank you all for competing, and now let us wish our representatives the best of luck in bringing home the win for Ireland!"

Olivia looked at the picture of their third member. He had dark hair, dark mysterious eyes and seemed to give off a confident if not smug aura. He had a smirk plastered on his face, and it was one of those smirks guys get when they're checking out or hitting on a cute girl. She could see why some girls would consider him attractive. However, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy she was looking for; she preferred someone with a bit more fire.

When Phineas saw their third team member's face, he thought it was just a blader who hadn't met any really strong bladers, and that's the only reason he was winning. Of course, he wasn't establishing that as fact, the guy just gave off the impression; you know, proud or arrogant without a real reason to be.

The guy walked up to them with the same smug smirk on his face. He introduced himself and bowed slightly, shaking Phineas' hand. Finn introduced himself back. Alec grabbed Olivia's hand and gently held it for a moment, admiring her features before bringing it up to his face and tenderly pressing his lips against it. "I'm delighted to have such a beautiful lady such as you on my team," he cooed.

At that moment, Finn sort of flipped out a little. He really didn't know what to do, but his hands were clenching his pants. He felt like he wanted to just rip things apart and go crazy, because _now_ he understood what this guy was about.

Phineas, upon reaching enlightenment about their new teammate, scowled. He had to hold in a growl, but his face looked utterly grotesque. Literally, the face of jealousy was his own. Now, just a kiss on the hand generally wouldn't be _nearly_ enough to get such a reaction from him, but Finn had dealt with this guy's kind before. He was a guy, so he didn't receive the annoying treatment, but he still found it a little sickening.

However, to save face, Finn forced a smile that was probably the fakest looking one he had ever put on. His silver eyes glared daggers at Alec. An invisible green fire was consuming him, and he let it burn him up inside.

Alec noticed the daggers and let Olivia's hand go. He looked at Finn and gave a charming smile. "Oh, I apologize, but it seems your _boyfriend_ was a little bit uncomfortable with me kissing his lady's hand. I'll try to remember that you two are a thing," he purred. Finn knew that Alec knew _exactly_ how it was between he and Olivia, and it made him even madder that he teased him like that anyway. Finn just smiled fiercely. He was too angry to blush because of the comment. He and Alec just stood there, exchanging death glares.

Olivia's face looked at the two glaring at each other and threw her hands up in the air. If this was how they were going to be, they were never going to win. She reached over and yanked both of their ears. "Stop it you two." She pulled them close and leaned in so they could hear her. "We are Ireland's representatives to the world. Save your squabbling for when we're in private."

She turned them back to the crowd and waved. "Now shake hands and smile." She hissed to them, the cameras were broadcasting them for the whole of the stadium and Ireland to see.

**Finn made no noise when his ear was pulled, but Alec yelped. Phineas no longer had the fake grin on his face, and instead, his entire expression had gone stone cold. Heck, he looked scarier than Olivia. Alec got a surprised look on his face for a moment but soon turned it into a scheming, grinning expression. Oh, this was going to be fun. Finn had his arms crossed over his chest while he glared. Alec's hands were shoved into his pockets, though he took out one and reached out with it. "May as well do as the lady says." Finn snarled loudly. Alec's eyes widened for a moment, but then he just chuckled. "Suit yourself." He stuck his hand back in his pocket and smiled at Finn. _Short and feisty. I like it._**


	3. The Wheels Begin to Turn

Finn and Alec glared at each other from across the room. They were sitting in a hotel room, the boys on either side of the couch. They were sitting calmly, but there was an enormous black cloud in the air around them. Finn was sitting with his entire left arm bandaged up, while Alec had his knee and everything below it tied up in bandages.

Every so often, about thirty minutes apart from one another(Olivia made them wait on the couch), they would start mumbling insults to one another. Gradually, they would get louder until they were both screaming at each other, and at that point, Olivia would scream back and silence both of them until thirty minutes later.

Their hatred of each other started as soon as they met, but lately, they had both been on the same mission: physically disable the other one. Finn's left hand was in a very bad condition, but the rest of his arm wasn't hurt too badly. Alec had a really hard time walking, and when he did, he had a bad limp. They wouldn't say what they did to each other, but it was clear that they didn't regret doing it.

Now, in the middle of another screaming fest, they were throwing profanities at one another. Finn yelled a total of about fifteen words, only about three or four of them being appropriate, while Alec's was a few words shorter but only had one appropriate word.

At that moment Olivia walked out, dragging her packed suitcase behind her. She looked at the two of them for a moment, "If you two aren't going to be civil with each other then watch this." She turned on the T.V. and walked out the door.

Finn and Alec watched her walk out the door, and as soon as it shut, went back to glaring at one another. They decided to pause their mutual hate for each other when the TV announced that the battle between Team Desert Blaze and Team Ragnarok would take place in a few days. It also said that Team GanGan Galaxy had defeated Team Wang Hu Zhong, and it would air the battle in about ten minutes. They had missed it live already.

It had taken awhile, but Finn and Alec finally got used to each other. During the time they were forced to spend with each other, watching TV, they conversed. They finally admitted that what they were doing to each other was silly, and it was time to stop. After all, Finn wouldn't be able to take part in the battle against Desert Blaze because of what happened to his hand. Alec might, because he could still walk. Finn's hand was just sort of dead weight right now.

While watching the match between GanGan Galaxy and the Chinese team, the boys were able to calm down. Finn apologized for hurting Alec's leg, and Alec apologized for rendering his arm useless. Phineas let loose a big sigh and shook his head. His chest hurt, and not from physical reasons. He and Alec had ticked off Olivia, but that wasn't the main reason. It just hurt, having his world suddenly thrown around. He figured Olivia was really disgusted with how the two of them were behaving, but it would settle down soon. After all, they promised not to do anything so bad to each other again.

Finn grabbed Fatty and hugged him against his chest with his right arm, but kept looking at the TV screen. Alec raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly. "What's up with you and that hippo?"

Without looking back, Finn responded. "It's sorta a psychology thing. One of the last things I got from my dad, and I never really had a mom."

Alec looked down, his face blank. "Oh."

They sat in silence for a while, but it was interrupted by a grunt from Finn. He was using his feet to hold Fatty so he could stick his hand in. After all, Fatty was not only a stuffed animal, but he doubled as a puppet. It took about thirty seconds, but he finally got his hand in and grinned. He sat up straight and flapped Fatty's fat maw, and Alec looked at him like he was crazy. Finn looked over and smiled at him. "Oh, come on. With this thing on my hand, I probably look so ridiculous it's gotta make you crack a smile."

Alec stared at him for a couple moments before smirking slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. So, what's your deal with her anyway?" he asked. The guy was pretty straightforward.

Finn sighed, stopped playing with his stuffed animal, and looked up. "Well, as you know, I sorta..."

Alec smirked and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. You think she would never like you back, right? Well, good. That means you're not as silly as you look."

Finn sat there and looked down at the ground for a couple minutes, taking Fatty off his hand before he spoke again. "...You won't tell, will you?"

Alec just smiled in an empathetic way. "No, I won't. I'm sort of in the same boat as you, so I know how it is. I am a little jealous of you, though. You get to be around her all the time and I _never_get to see her. I can't protect her like you can."

Finn smiled slightly and sighed softly. "Sucks," he muttered, sitting up and running his good hand through his curly hair. "I don't know what I would do if she left me alone like that. I mean, I could go on, but I wouldn't be able to stop worrying," he sheepishly admitted.

Alec nodded. "That's exactly how it is."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, even though the battle was long over. Phineas turned and held out his arm, balling his hand into a fist. "Truce, for real this time?" Alec looked down at the fist, then at Phineas, and smiled. He reached up and bumped his fist against his new teammate.

"Yeah, truce."

"Morons! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Olivia ranted in her head as she walked thought the airport to her gate. Because of them, she had to fight Desert Blaze on her own. Oh, how she wanted to maim them.

Seeing that she was early, she sat down and took Guin out to check her over one last time. She wasn't a full mechanic or anything, but she was good enough to keep her bey running. As her hands went to autopilot, her mind began to wonder. The first place it went to was that movie night she and Finn had. Her face turned pink a bit at the thought. Perhaps Finn did like her like that; he had held her and let her lean on him.

"It doesn't mean anything to him," Logic jumped in. "He's touchy feely with everyone, _remember_?"

Olivia sighed; her logical side was right. Finn was close with everyone; it probably didn't mean anything to him anyway. Her heart cracked a little at the thought. Enough, she had to focus on the up-and-coming battle she had with Desert Blaze, one mistake and it would be over for them.

"Attention, Flight 219 to Saudi Arabia is now boarding, Flight 219 to Saudi Arabia is now boarding." Olivia grabbed her bag and walked over the ticket check. With a determined face, she boarded her flight, ready to face the world alone.

* * *

Olivia stared out the window. It had been four days since she had left Finn and Alec in the hotel room. She could only pray that they hadn't killed each other. She was miserable. It wasn't the fact that Finn and Alec could have killed each other that worried her, nor that she had to fight the _whole_ Desert Blaze team alone. It was the god awful fact that she missed Finn!

It was so embarrassing. The first day she physically hurt from missing him. It was like going through withdrawal. It had been horrible. It wasn't so bad now, she only felt a small pang in her heart, but she could deal with that. She turned from the window and looked at Guin, who was sitting on the table.

To get her mind off her crush, she had started working on Guin with the parts she had had made her. Guin was a fair bit different than when she had started four days ago. She had taken a few breaks to test and train with her.

The energy ring was now shaped like a circle of four feathers over lapping in a circle, the fusion wheel had a few extra surprises as well; she could now adjust the bey's mode. She hadn't had time for much else, but from her test, Guin's attack power had at least been doubled.

She checked the clock; it was almost time for her to report to the stadium. She quickly packed up her beyblade and tools. She checked her stuff over one last time and head out the door.

At last, Finn could use his hand. Finally! Of course, he spent all day training with Marco and fine tuning anything that wasn't working right or could have been better. He already had excellent speed and was extremely nimble, but his defense and attacks weren't his best points. Marco won using parlor tricks and, usually, outlasting the opponent.

He didn't actually have power, and was a general lightweight. Some people would consider Fruit Fang a power move, but all it did was extend claw-like structures that were folded in, grab a chink in the other bey, and use its attacking momentum to not only spin faster, but send the other bey flying out of the arena.

Jungle Scream was mainly to drastically reduce the opponent's stamina. Marco would extend his performance tip and grind it against the ground, generating a very high pitched shriek that reverberated easily. It caused the surrounding people and beys to pretty much fall over.

Rock Slinger may be the closest to an offensive move, but Finn could only use it if the arena was made of the right material. Every so often, Marco would extend his claws to tear up parts of the arena and dislodge chunks of random objects. Rock Slinger activated a small magnet inside the bey, as well as made it spin so it created a small vacuum, and would then repel them in all opposite directions. They were small fragments, so they couldn't knock a beyblade out of the ring, but they could get lodged in the beyblade and automatically stop it from spinning. If not that, it'll chip or scratch them, knock them around a little bit, and Marco can go for a straight-on attack during the confusion. His attack power was only built up if he got enough speed and rammed into his opponent.

Phineas was a little upset that he didn't have a defensive move. He felt like he needed one very badly. Jungle Scream could operate as one, but its effects weren't fast enough and it drastically slowed Marco down. It didn't actually immobilize the other bey in any way, and even made Marco a little bit more vulnerable. Other than himself, only Olivia knew this. His opponents, if they were somehow able to regain their speed, had a chance of finding it out. However, it generally made the opponent close their eyes, grit their teeth, and cover their ears.

Finn caught Marco in his hand and frowned. He was satisfied with Marco's performance, but the absence of a defensive move was bothering him. He went back inside to clean his friend up. Right now, because he didn't have his tools with him at the hotel, he was at a beyblade mechanic shop. Independent mechanics were able to come in and work on their beys, and train them outside against inanimate objects or other people.

Phineas sat down in a random seat, put on his goggles, and started working. After about five minutes, he was interrupted. "Hey, that was my seat!" a feminine voice exclaimed. Finn looked up to see a girl with braided chocolate brown hair hanging over her shoulder and resting at her chest. She wore round glasses and smelled like a fruit salad, which Finn enjoyed. Her figure was a bit different. She looked sort of like an upside down bowling pin. He observed that the lady had good-sized breasts, either Cs or Ds, but her hips weren't very wide at all. She looked a little too thin, like she was trying too hard to be adorable. That turned him off immediately.

He quickly regained his composure and looked up at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your seat. I'll move if you want me to."

The girl looked like she hadn't heard his response at all. Instead, she was blushing darkly and looking him over. "Dang, you're... cute! Hot, even! Hi, I'm Alana."

Her blush died down a lot as she reached out her hand for him to shake. She spoke with a heavy Italian accent, which Phineas found to be a little cute. He shook her hand. "Phineas, or Finn."

The girl nodded, looking satisfied. "Hm... I like that name. Has a nice ring to it, and it suits you. SO! What kinda bey are y' workin' on? If you're here, you must dabble in bey mechanics."

Finn nodded. "Yup. I'm a licensed, Grade S mechanic."

Alana's eyes widened. "NO WAY! I'm only Grade C," she sheepishly admitted, nervously running her fingers over her bey.

Phineas smiled. He realized he hadn't answered her previous question, so he decided to ask her to get back on the subject. "What kind of bey are you working with?"

She blinked and then grinned proudly. "Muma, my ghost beyblade!" She grabbed it out of her pocket and showed it to him. "Can I see yours?"

Finn took it out of her hand and examined it. He had a pretty impressed look on his face. He took Marco off of the desk, but didn't hold it out. "Some people have tried to steal him from me, so I preferred if it didn't leave my hand," he lied.

Buying his bluff, Alana nodded and grabbed his hand. "WOAH! I've never seen this kind of design before! Is it custom? Who did it for you?"

Finn nodded and handed her back the ghost bey, and she handed Marco back to him. "Yeah, a very special friend did it for me," he said, smiling sentimentally as he looked at Marco. Olivia had made him much sleeker, which made his performance level increase. Marco's type of bey generally was supposed to be attack-speed based, but Olivia and Finn had modified Marco to Phineas' preferred type. He had no reason to switch.

The two kept on like that, talking about their experiences with their beys, different mechanics, and different bey structures. They talked about some of their more difficult repairs, or how much money they had gotten from a job. Of course, Finn's stories were much grander because he had more experience, but he promised that was the only reason.

It started to get dark, so they decided to go their separate ways. Before he left, Alana convinced him to write his phone number on her arm, and let her write hers on his. He insisted they would see each other around, but Alana refused to let him go without it. Of course, she had to put Call Me, xoxo, her first name, and a heart next to it.

Finn sighed as he walked back to the hotel, shaking his head. He didn't have a reason to cover it up, so he wouldn't. After all, Olivia would never like him the way he liked her.

He figured that Alana would call soon. She seemed like a really straightforward girl who charged at what she wanted. It was clear to him that he was being flirted with, but he hadn't told her that he had his eyes on someone else. He just couldn't find the right time to bring it up. He sighed again. Phineas was in romantic trouble, much more than he preferred to be in.

When he walked in the door, he saw Alec with a slice of pizza sitting in front of the TV. It announced that the Beyblade World Championships A block battle between Desert Blaze and Ragnarok would start very soon. Finn's eyes widened and he immediately threw himself on the couch, causing Alec to give him a weird look. "Chill." Finn just smiled at him.

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath in and pushed everything out of her mind, Finn, Alec, their fighting, her hurt ankle. She could hear subtle whoosh of Guin cutting through the air as she spun. It was perfect, and with just a thought the bey returned to her hand. They were announcing the teams.

"Our home team is ready to rumble as they aim to become number one in the world. Desert Blaze starts its journey at last. Just what kind of big bad bey battle will they show us tonight? Here come the bladers!" Olivia could hear the crowd cheering as the DJ introduced them.

"There opponents are the Irish Representatives, Team Ragnarok!" Olivia just waited calmly as the, elevator lifted her up to the stadium. "Why is there only one blader?"

Olivia shook her head; it seems that someone forgot to get the DJ the memo. "Apparently the only member of the Irish Team to show up is a blader named Olivia Ro. Does she plan to battle Desert Blaze on her own?"

The World Championship uses a three on three team battle style. Did the Irish Team forget to pick someone up at the airport?"

"Hey, you. Where are the other two bladers on your team?" The white haired blader on the other team asked.

"My teammates are injured due to stupidity. Don't worry though, I'll put up enough of a fight for the both them."

"So does that mean you're going to face all three of us by yourself? That makes no sense."

"I promise it won't be a problem." Olivia sighed. Boys are so cocky at times.

"Foolish if you ask me."

"Fine. If you are so confident you can beat me, how about this? If you can win one battle against me, you win the match."

"We'll show you who you're messing with." The white-haired boy growled.

"Sounds fine with me. Shall we start the match?" Olivia asked as she pulled out Guin. She didn't like to act cocky, but for the love of bey he was arrogant, and she would happily put him in his place.

* * *

The two boys couldn't help but smile when Olivia said they were indisposed because they were stupid. They weren't offended because they knew it was true. Finn could use his hand now, but it still hurt every so often and he had to be really careful with it. Alec still limped, but it was hardly noticeable and that was all he had to worry about.

They watched Olivia and the guy with white hair bicker before letting their beys do the talking. Honestly, it sounded like Finn and Olivia arguing and just a few elements were different. Olivia would usually be in the place of the white-haired guy, and there was generally more energy and heat to the argument. Olivia was always icy, as was this little squabble, so was it because of him? Finn didn't know. He didn't like to think good things were because of him; he couldn't help but be modest.

Alec glanced at Finn, then back at the television before realizing he had seen something black on Finn's arm. He looked back over and, seeing what it was, he frowned. "Giving up on Olivia?"

Finn frowned and looked at him. "What? No." Alec gestured to the number on his arm. Phineas looked at it and sighed. "This mechanic I met was a little… weird. She literally wouldn't let go of my arm until she had written her number on it."

Alec looked at him suspiciously. Finn knew he probably didn't believe him, but it was what happened. Alec just sighed and shook his head. "I wouldn't swim in those waters if I was you."

Phineas just sighed again. "I know, I know. I'll tell her later that I have my eyes on someone else, and we'll just be friends."

Alec just stared at the TV. "Sorta like how you and Olivia are just friends?"

Phineas was silenced. He glared at the TV. _Yeah. Exactly like that,_ he thought. He wasn't angry at Alec or Olivia, but at himself. Why couldn't he be better, so he _could_ have her?

* * *

Olivia smirked as Northern Cross charged repeatedly at Guin, never quite hitting the mark. He charged, and made passes, Guin always danced out of reach. Gasur was quickly become angry. "Is this all you've got? If it is, then this match will get very boring. If you want a chance at beating me, then you better step up your game. Come at me with your all," Olivia challenged. She knew the powers of Northern Cross beys, and they had so much more than what he was showing.

"If you think you can beat me, then bring it on!" The swift, light blue bey ran to the side of the stadium and jumped. It dove down and attacked Guin from the top.

"Northern Cross continues with its endless stream of attacks! Is Guin not going attack back at all?" Olivia sighed, hoping for something more. When it became clear that there wasn't more, her eyes hardened as she watch Northern Cross dive down.

"Guin, move." With that simple command, the black top moved out of the way, letting Northern Cross hit the ground. "Guin, Feather Blade." The black bey turned around and ran at Northern Cross. Instead of hitting the bey head on, Guin went by the side, barely grazing it.

"You think that attack will work? I got you beat for speed." Gasur smirked.

"We'll see," was all Olivia replied with as Guin continued her strange set of attacks. Her heterochromatic eyes followed Guin as she moved around the stadium. "Cease." Olivia commanded. The bey began to circle the stadium, again on the outer area.

"I'm going to beat you with one blow. Go, Northern Cross!" The opposing bey charged at Guin.

"Guin, Special Move: Hydro Slice." Guin moved and charged Northern Cross, this time it was a full on attack; Northern Cross was sent flying, stunning everyone. When had she done the damage?

"Northern Cross!" Gasur stared as it fell to the floor and landed on the ground, silencing the crowd. He fell to his knees. "I can't believe it."

"Guin's surprising attacks succeeded big time! Northern Cross's day is over as it was sent flying out of the stadium with a stadium out!"

"This… Thi- this can't be!" The white haired boy started pounding the floor. Olivia sighed as she reached out and caught Guin.

* * *

Alec hadn't really seen Olivia battle before, so he was as surprised as everyone else. Finn, on the other hand, was not surprised. He was just happy he could stare at Olivia all he wanted. Honestly, it was a little hard for him to focus on the battle.

"What was that all about?"

"It's a robot penguin. Speed of penguin, water and ice attributes, steely defenses and good attacks. Her kinda bey."

"Sounds more like her herself rather than her bey."

"Beys are a lot like their owners."

"… Now that I think about it, that doesn't surprise me too much, Monkey Boy."

"Yeah. It just works out like that, Feather Head."

Alec smiled. He decided to go for a different tactic. "Happy you get to stare at Olivia as much as you want?"

Finn looked over and genuinely grinned at him. "Yup."

Alec shook his head. "No shame. Terrible."

And with that, the two stopped talking and waited for the next battle.

* * *

"Calm down Gasur. You just got a little careless, and that's all." Karte assured.

"Now thanks to you, we know the opponent's secrets." The blonde encouraged.

"What's the big deal, I can take her." Karte stepped forward.

"For the second match Karte steps forward. Will he win for his pal Gasur?"

"Don't take me lightly, Karte. I may be injured, but I can thrash you; you just saw a small portion of my power. I suggest that your tag partner joins you. This is a battle to see who the best in the world is, so give me your best.

"Ho, Now what? This time Olivia is saying she wants to battle both Karte and Zidane at the same time. Just how far will she go to insult Desert Blaze?"

"Ok let's get on with this thing!" Karte was pumped up.

"If it's two against one you want there. Then we're more than happy to accommodate." Zidane stepped up. "Desert Blaze accepts your challenge!"

"This is getting crazy! The second match will be an irregular two on one battle! Now that she is taking on Karte and Zidane, will Olivia's Guin escape unharmed?"

The duo readied their beys, "Come on, let's go Olivia!"

"Good, give me your best."

"Now then! Let's begin, in three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!" The three competitors yelled simultaneously.

The three beys shot into the stadium, Olivia's bey began to circle around the arena.

"Come on Karte, let's show this girl the power of the desert!"

"Understood!"

"Go now!" When the two beys circled and touched their bey spirits appeared; one purple crow one yellow. They glowed and fused into a large black crow. "Crow Crusher!"

"Since you've done me the kindness of showing me your bey spirits, I will snow you mine. Guin!" Guin moved to the center of the stadium, her spin picking up speed. Her bey spirit suddenly appeared above her. An emperor penguin appeared over her bey. The penguin wore an elegant white and back helmet and with matching arm and shoulder guards on its flippers. In it right flipper was a sturdy white sword with a black cross guard. "Special Move: White Ice Slash!"

The large crow charged the penguin knight. The penguin raised it snow white blade, and brought it down, releasing a wave of white energy and cutting the crow in half. The crow dissolved as the two beys were sent crashing into the wall behind the Desert Blaze team, leaving two craters in cement.

"That didn't happen." Karte stared in awe.

"Our crows are gone."

"Unbelievable, Olivia has single handedly defeated all three members of Desert Blaze! Irish Representatives, Ragnarok, move on to the second round. Olivia reached out and caught Guin in her hand.

* * *

Finn had gotten a little disturbed by what Olivia had said. She was injured? He would ask when she got back. If she was battling, it couldn't have been that bad. Then again, she had already left her two teammates behind. If she hadn't shown up, their team would've automatically lost. Thinking about this, Phineas frowned. He hoped she wasn't hurting.

The two boys cheered and hooted loudly when Olivia won them the match. Of course, they weren't surprised. They knew their team was awesome, and some dry, sandy bladers from the desert couldn't beat them.

Olivia would get back to the hotel – the two injured went to the next hotel; they knew they weren't battling – sometime tomorrow afternoon. Now, it was about… six at night. Finn would have to make sure to greet and congratulate her when she got back.

* * *

Phineas woke up to his phone going off. He growled and whipped out his phone, answering it in a very grumpy and sleepy tone. He hated it when he didn't wake up by himself, and it made him incredibly irritable. To his surprise, he was greeted with a voice that sounded familiar and was asking for Phineas Coalton. He grunted and shifted in his bed. "Yeah, I'm him. What's up?" he asked, his voice scratchy. The energy level of the other person spiked, and you could tell it in their voice.

"FINNY!" Not even Olivia or his parents called him that. His dad used to, but it had been forever since someone had.

Finally, he recognized the voice. "… Alana?"

"Yeah, hi!" she squealed.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up and looking at the clock. He mentally cursed; it was almost two in the afternoon. How long had he stayed up last night? He had hoped Olivia wasn't home yet, because then he would have missed his chance.

"Hey, would it be okay if you met me in like, an hour, at the café directly overlooking the beach, by the Parthenon? I wanna talk to you about mechanics, and get some pointers. OH! And I saw you on the TV last night. Well, not you per say; I saw your teammate, but when it showed your team's pictures, I saw you! You're on team Ragnarok?!"

Finn smiled. "Yeah, but my other teammate and I just recovered from some injuries and weren't able to battle."

"Dude, that's AWESOME! Oh, um, not the injuries. I mean, the fact that you're on a team in the World Championships is just… dang. You're super talented!"

"Not really. I just like doing what I do."

"Hey, do you mind bringing the rest of your team to the café? I wanna meet 'em, if that's okay."

"Sure, but I'll have to ask."

"Alright, awesome! See you there. Bye!"

"Bye." Finn clicked the hang up button and sighed, hanging his head. He was still a little grumpy, but he was glad he didn't sleep any later than he did. He threw off his blankets and got up, then moved to pick up a clean pair of clothes. He walked into a bathroom and looked surprised. Woo, was his hair messy today. He'd have to do something with it this time. Instead, he just hopped in the shower.

* * *

Olivia stepped off the plane and stretched a moment; planes were so sleep inducing. Olivia finished stretching and pulled out her phone. It was almost two thirty; she hadn't had lunch yet, and she still had a cab to catch. She suppressed the hunger in her stomach, as she checked her phone for messages

Alec (Moron 2): meet Café overlooking beach. Near hotel and Parthenon. P.S. Nice win.

Olivia sighed and closed her phone. She was glad she would be able to eat some real food. Airplane food sucked. She slipped it back in her pocket and walked over to the cab waiting area.

After about forty-five minutes of searching, she had made it to the café. She still couldn't believe how many cafés there were in a city block. First, she had had to stop and drop off her stuff at the hotel and then she had to find the place. She _had _tried to text them, but neither of them responded.

She turned and paid the cab. She would have skated, but she didn't know where it was and her ankle was still a little tender. However, it was much better now than it was yesterday. She smiled to herself as she walked around the building. She hadn't realized how much she was around Finn until he wasn't there.

Olivia stopped and stared a moment at what was before her. Finn was sitting at a table with a _very _pretty brunette, laughing. Her sharp eyes fell on the dark markings on his forearm. It was just too much at the moment. She turned back around before Finn saw her and walked away.

When she reached the street she started running; to where, she didn't know. Her chest was hurting so much. She should have known something like this was going to happen; her logical side had told her so, but she hadn't listened. Olivia's sadness turned to anger fueling her steps. With new found determination, she ran.

* * *

Alec had been sitting with Finn and Alana. Finn was sitting with his back to where Olivia had come from, so he hadn't seen. Alec, however, had seen the hurt in her eyes and on her face. He stopped laughing with them and cursed softly. Phineas had heard him mutter something and asked about it, and he turned it around. He said he needed to go to the bathroom, and he dashed off. Phineas and Alana were so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed him run _away_ from the café rather than go inside. The ironic thing about the whole situation was that they were talking and laughing about _Finn_; but not just him. They had been laughing because they had gotten him to tell some embarrassing or humiliating stories when Olivia had completely swamped him; either with her nagging or her beyblade. He had told Alana as soon as he saw her that he had a crush on Olivia, and she seemed disappointed, but quickly got over it.

_I told him._ _I __**warned**__ him about this. Who the hell woulda thought that she liked him back?! F*ck, this isn't good. This isn't good at all._ Alec couldn't get away from those thoughts as he chased after Olivia. His limp was pretty much gone, though it looked like she had gotten one for herself. He also had a lot of practice, running from pretty girls' boyfriends. He was a pretty fast guy, and easily caught up with her. He grabbed Olivia's wrist and stopped running. "Hey, it's not what you think! She's just another mechanic that Finn met, and they were trading stories and giving each other pointers and stuff. They were only laughing because they can relate to each other so well." he explained very quickly, looking a little desperate. He looked honestly sincere. "Finn invited you so you could meet her. So come back and give her a try and-" Olivia's heart stopped. She felt like crying, screaming, killing the other girl, except she couldn't.

He stopped in the middle of his sentence to stare at a building, or more specifically, a person.

"I can't allow it. Bladers who are not members of the European Union are forbidden from entering." There was a tall browned-haired person talking to a strange group of kids.

"Come on, we've traveled a really long way to get here." A small blonde whined. The voice seemed familiar to Olivia.

"Give us a break why don't ya?" That voice rang a bell. Masamune Kadoya. So the Japanese team was here.

"I can't. It's against the rules, sorry."

"Please, we're begging you." Gingka cried.

"Those with no business here should go home." A red-brown haired teen walked into the conversation.

"Ah, it's the guy from the restaurant." Madoka gasped.

"So he's an E.U. blader after all?"

"I'm England's representative, Wales." Olivia smirked, Wales of England; she knew him. She had battled with him in a tournament once.

"We're Japan's."

"I don't care. I'm not the least bit interested in you at all."

"What was that?!" Masamune glared.

"This is not a place where a bunch of nobodies from nowhere can just walk into. Hit the road," Wales ordered.

"We're not nobodies!" Yu yelled.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, was it Wales?" A girl walked out this time. She had long light blue hair and wore a coat with hearts.

"You're a member here too?!" Gingka stared in awe. Olivia looked over at Alec. His face was hard as he stared at her.

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you or anything like that. I am France's Representative Sophie." The Japanese team then asked her to let them in, but with no luck as Sophie explained why they couldn't. With that, the E.U. reps walked back inside.

Olivia looked back over at Alec. He was star struck. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He was still staring at the spot she had been standing in.

"Do you want to go in?"

Olivia followed Alec as he walked in, and showed the women his passport. The hall was large as it held a like a few hundred bladers and a stadium. A set of bladers was already batting with the rest watching. Sophie and Wales were standing at the front overlooking the room.

"The representative from Norway wins!" Sophie announced as the battle finished and the medic took the fallen blader away. Olivia looked over to see Alec staring at her again.

"Do you know her?" Olivia asked.

"Let's just say… She's my Oli-… Finn." Alec's eyes widened. To be honest, he was more afraid of Phineas than Olivia. Olivia was icy to everyone, but he could tell she wasn't such a big deal. Finn, on the other hand, murdered people when it came to his personal business.

Olivia raised her eyebrow at his slip of the tongue. "Wow… to say I know how that feels would be redundant." She paused for a moment before adding to her statement. "I don't need to tell you not to say anything to Finn, right? Because if you do, I will do far worse than what Finn did to you during your little fight."

"Yeah, Yeah I got the idea already." He said, annoyed. How could they not know that they liked each other?

They stopped their conversation and turned look at the commotion. "What are you doing here? You were warned!" Sophie was yelling. Alec and Olivia quickly worked their way through the crowd so they could see. For the love of Beyblade, it was GanGan Galaxy again. Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Why, why were there so many idiots and why did she have to be around them?

* * *

Finn had been home for about an hour before Alec and Olivia got home. He had made dinner half an hour ago, expecting them to be home. He was working on his beyblade, but he wasn't fully focusing so he would be able to hear them come in. When he heard the door open, he jumped up and raced to the door like an excited puppy. "Olivia, you were awesome in your Desert Blaze battle. Sorry we couldn't be there to help you." He looked down, a look of guilt on his face. His expression changed to a more concern one as he looked up. "But we heard you say you got hurt. What happened?" he asked, looking genuinely bothered.

"Sprained her ankle, but it's not too bad. She can walk on it just fine," Alec answered, doing so because he figured Olivia didn't want to talk to Finn yet.

Phineas milled it over for a minute before deciding she didn't want him to worry about her. "Alright." He turned to Alec. "Hey, where'd you go to at the café? You said you were going to the bathroom," he said, obviously not very content. Clearly, he had gotten tired of Alana already.

Alec smiled a little. "Sorry, but I met someone that used to be a teammate of mine that I haven't seen in forever."

Finn was about to object, but then his eyes widened. He realized what exactly had happened pretty quickly. "Ah. Well, I made dinner for you guys." He looked at Olivia with a slightly sad expression. "I wanted you to come to the café we were at and treat you to lunch as part of my thanks for beating that team for us, but I guess you didn't get our texts. Sorry," he apologized, looking straight into her eyes.

Alec, deciding to be a little evil, left them alone at the door. He had had enough love-related drama for one day. If Finn and Olivia's predicament wasn't enough, his own heart felt like it had a big hole in it that was growing by the hour.

"I see you and Alec didn't kill each other while I was gone," Olivia said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we sort of made up," he said, scratching the back of his head.

After a moment more, Olivia told him good night and went to her room. She left Finn alone with his thoughts.


	4. Bittersweet

The icy blader was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reviewing the footage from Wang Hu Zhong, trying to keep her mind off what Alec said about Finn and that girl. She growled again as she looked over the paper. Wang Hu Zhong wanted a double battle, and she had to come up with a good combination. The obvious pair would have been her and Finn, but she didn't think she could work with Finn at the moment. Her next pick was Alec and Finn, but she wasn't sure how well that would work. That left them with her and Alec; the outcome would be totally unpredictable; sure they had connected, but would it really be enough?

She threw her hands up and the air and pushed herself away from the table. She could think about it later. Her ankle had healed and she really needed to get out of the hotel room. Olivia quickly tied up her hair and laced up her running shoes before running out the door.

Paris was bustling despite it being only six in the morning. As Olivia ran, she couldn't help but reminisce about childhood bullies and how they insulted and criticized her.

"Hey, it's the freak!" Six-year old Olivia stiffened. She suddenly became hyper-aware of herself, scrutinizing every little thing; Her too-white hair, her too-thin arms, her too fancy of a dress, and her most heinous crime, her heterochromic eyes. Before they had shot a word at her they had succeeded in tearing down her walls.

"So Freak, what's this?" One the older boys grabbed her beyblade.

"Hey, give it back!" Olivia tried to reach up for it, but was held back by a couple of the minions.

"Oh a beyblade, Guin," the older boy sneered. "A Penguin bey? Just when you think the Freak can't get any weirder she goes and does something like this."

Olivia began to cry. Her father had let her design her very own bey and she had been so pleased. Olivia looked left and right; why weren't there any teachers around? She wrenched herself way from the boys holding her and tried to run away, but was tripped fell into the mud…

"Hehehe, look here girls, it's the goodie two-shoes." An older girl walked into the bathroom followed by a few of other girls. "Let's teach her what happens when you rat on the older kids."

Seven-year old Olivia tried to run but was blocked. The two followers walked her over to a mirror and forced her to watch as their friend chopped off her hair.

When her father had asked what happened, she had lied and said she had cut it herself. It was the same with her lost bey when he asked why she had stopped battling, she said she had gotten bored with it.

Enough! Olivia roared as she pushed the harsh memories out her head and tried to focus on the up and coming battle. She couldn't afford to be distracted. Besides, it was in the past and they were just ghosts. However, she knew ghosts were there to remind people of a learned lesson. The lesson, of course, was that there are no permanent alliances. When her friend had left her, she had left Olivia at the mercy of the bullies. Olivia added another life lesson to her list, no alliance is forever, and love only gets you hurt. Olivia slowed her tempo as she saw the hotel in sight. As she walked through the front doors, she had decided who would be teamed up with whom.

An hour later, Alec stepped out of the shower demanding food. He loudly rummaged around the kitchen looking for food, and before he was done, a half-asleep and half-dressed Finn walked out with an extremely grumpy expression. He slapped the table, cursed, and then opened his eyes. He was trying to hit Alec, but he wasn't fully awake. He turned around and slapped him upside the head, told him to shut up, and trudged back to his room. Alec grumbled profanities back at him before continuing to forage for food. Eventually, he settled for cereal.

Alec sat down beside Olivia. "So, know the order of the battle today?" he asked, sticking a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Wang Hu Zhong has requested a tag match, and I decided you and I will be the best option for that battle. Finn will fight Chi-yun."

Alec raised an eyebrow at her. "Still pissed?"

Olivia looked up and gave him a cold, steely glare.

Alec just smiled and shook his head. "I feel sorry for you guys. You both really have no idea how to tune into each other's feelings."

"Shut up."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Olivia sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower. Tell Finn what the battle plans are when he wakes up." With that, she moved away from the table and left the room.

Finn was glaring at the wall across from him. He did not like these arrangements. He had his arms crossed over his chest with Marco in his hand, who he was absentmindedly rubbing circles on with his thumb. Alec teamed up with Olivia? Why? It was clear that a tag team of himself and Olivia would be best, so what the hell?

His eyes narrowed and he growled at the thought, then uncrossed his arms and looked at Marco. He looked different from before. He looked wider, and his colors were black and brown rather than orange and brown. Honestly, it looked like a completely different bey altogether, but it was still the same Marco.

He sighed, deciding to let it go. Olivia obviously had her reasons; he just wasn't being filled in on them. Maybe, if Alec turned out to be kind of weak, she would help him through it and Finn could win their second battle. However, he knew Alec was no pushover. Well, Finn could push him over, but he didn't really know anyone else who could do it so easily. Alec's bey had a pretty difficult time with beyblades that could hit hard.

Olivia and Alec stepped up to the stadium as the DJ announced them. Olivia's eyes quickly examined their opponent's beys. Poison Virgo ED145ES and Hyper Aquario 105F, both balance types. Olivia nodded to Alec.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!" The four beys were launched into the stadium and began to circle. "Go! Now Aquario!" Mei-Mei's and Cho's bey charged and tried to attack Imiter from behind. Suddenly Olivia's bey was there taking up rear guard.

"Move, Alec move! We can't risk you losing spin," Olivia hissed as she ordered her bey to break off. She circled around Imiter as the moved around the stadium.

Olivia intercepted another attack. "Alec to the center!"

"Right!" The red parrot bey dashed to the middle and stopped as Olivia's bey began to circle again, fending off onslaughts of attacks. "Sha! Special Move: Mystic Shield!" A tall hooded figure in a long black cloak suddenly appeared from the circling black bey and released a hemisphere of white light over the two beys, protecting them for the Big Wave that Aquario had just lunched. With the modifications that Olivia had made to the bey, the spirit had changed form and so too had the bey. It was still Guin, she just evolved.

"Imiter, Special Move: Avian Assault!" As the light shield dropped, a large bright red Scarlet Macaw burst forth and began screeching; letting of sound waves that forced people to cover their ears. Olivia and Alec watched as their opponents bent over and covered their ears, and their beys began to wobble.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sha began to attack the weakened beys, pushing them back to the edge of the stadium. Not one was to be left out as Alec joined in. "Special Move: Arini Mimicry!" The red and green bey began to copy Sha's fierce attack movements as he went after Aquario.

Mei-Mei and Cho Xin quickly recovered and tried to counter attack, but were too late. "Imiter, let's finish this. Special Move: Feather Flurry!" The Red Macaw Spirit rose up over the stadium and began to rapidly flap its wings, filling the stadium with red, yellow and blue feathers, blocking everyone's line of sight. Aquario and Virgo began to stumble around, their masters unable to see them.

Olivia smirked. It had been a hard fought battle on Wang Hu Zhong's part, but they were finished. "Sha, finish them!" The bey moved with purpose as it charged straight and blasted the stumbling Virgo out of the arena; it was soon followed by Aquario, ending the match, giving the win to Ragnorok.

Finn had been a little shocked about Guin's transformation. Olivia would change her penguin bey into something else? Yeah, it was still Guin, but she liked penguins a lot. She liked penguins like Finn liked ridiculous-looking stuffed hippos that doubled as puppets.

He liked her new moves a lot; he thought they were really good. He would have been more impressed if he didn't have something up his own sleeve, but he still was. What was up his sleeve was actually really dirty looking, while hers was hidden under a cloak. Classic Olivia.

Phineas wasn't surprised about the win, but he was happy about it. He had seen what Alec could do beforehand, and his bey was actually really good on a team. He let out a great sigh, his chest and shoulders being hefted up before falling down. Clearly, he was tense. However, he wasn't nervous or upset about his upcoming battle.

He congratulated his teammates, but he didn't seem very enthusiastic. When the DJ announced that the second battle would begin, Phineas and Chi-Yun Li stepped up to the arena. Both of their expressions were steely as they silently readied their beys.

The DJ and crowd counted down for them, and on "Let it rip!" they launched their beyblades into the arena. As soon as Marco landed, he hopped down the slanted wall of the arena until he got to the center. He kind of looked like a billy goat scaling down a mountain wall.

Finn hadn't battled against Desert Blaze, so they didn't have that much data on his fighting style. However, they did know that he preferred speed and wearing out the opponent with games rather than brute strength. Apparently, it could hop up and down at will.

"Attack it, Lacerta!" Chi-Yun commanded. He was testing Finn to see what he would do.

Finn said nothing, but his beyblade just moved out of the way. It wasn't even a fast dodge, it just sluggishly moved away from Lacerta's line of attack. It even looked like it got chipped because its spin increased for a moment, but went back down soon after.

Chi-Yun scoffed. "If its movements are that slow and all it can do is jump, I can see why you weren't at Desert Blaze. Your teammates probably didn't want you to come."

Phineas didn't respond again; well, he actually did, but it wasn't a direct response. "Marco, Hidden Trench," he grumbled. His beyblade suddenly picked up speed and zoomed in front of Lacerta, digging its side into the arena and causing a gash. It circled around Lacerta a few times, creating a very deep trench to keep Lacerta in a smaller arena. When it finished, it used its adjustable performance tip to hop out of the trench. It went back to spinning in a slow manner, not really moving from its spot.

Chi-Yun wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he liked these close quarters. If his opponent's bey was as slow as it seemed to be, it would just be easier to defeat him. They did nothing for about a minute; Chi-Yun was waiting for Finn to attack, except that he wouldn't Growing impatient, he frowned and commanded Lacerta to attack. "Special Move: Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword!" A giant lizard spirit appeared above Chi-Yun's beyblade and roared. It charged at Marco and swung its tail around, ready to knock it out of the arena.

"Special Move: Reverse Counter Step," Finn commanded. Finally, a smile graced his face; but it wasn't a very nice one. Phineas looked very calm and slightly expressionless, which was unlike him.

Marco zipped straight towards Lacerta, completely evading its tail with amazing speed until it got right behind the lizard bey. It reared back before slamming into Lacerta, throwing it into the trench. Chi-Yun gasped and yelled for Lacerta to do something to get out of there.

"Got you now," Phineas growled. "Finish him off, Marco. Fist of Gaia!" Marco went to the edge of the arena, opposite to where Lacerta was, and dashed towards him. It leaped before it got to the edge and landed right on top of the red bey. Before it did, a nasty and very furry human-like spirit, colored brown, appeared above Finn's bey. The spirit's bey thrust its fist down into the trench where Lacerta was lying. It extended its performance tip and landed directly on its opponent's facebolt. Clearly, it had gotten a huge boost of strength when it evolved, because Lacerta had been shoved into the rock in the arena.

The DJ's eyes widened. Everyone else couldn't see what was going on because they weren't high enough and the trench was narrow, but he was right above the arena. "Wh-What power! Marco has lodged his opponent in the stadium with one attack! Team Ragnarok wins their second match by a forced sleep-out!"

Olivia was a little surprised by Finn's coldness. Sure, he hadn't been at the Desert Blaze match, but still. He always liked toying with his opponents; that was just cold. The bey spirit had been a little surprising, but then again, she had changed hers too; and she knew Finn was always modifying Marco so he could get a defensive move. Because of that, it really wasn't much of a surprise to her. She hadn't expected a defense that was so aggressive from him, but he was Phineas Jay Coalton and he put a twist on everything.

Olivia stretched just before she sat down to pull on her skates; on one of her morning runs she had found out that Paris had a rather large skate park and since her ankle had healed she had been dying to skate again.

They wouldn't find out who they would be facing in the quarterfinals for a few days and it would be a few days after that before they would face said opponent. She figured that skating was an acceptable risk. Olivia stood and began doing laps around the park to get back in the feel of things. Skating was like long distance running; take a day off and you pay for it the next day.

While on her second lap, a dark-haired guy her age joined her. He wove around her and jumped a bench. Olivia grinned a little; she veered left and grinded across one of the bars they had set up for stunts. She turned and started skating backwards with her arms crossed. She looked over at the him and raised her eyebrow at him before flipping around and racing forward.

Her challenge had been accepted when he came up in front of her and skipped over the rail and did a flip. It went like that for an hour, each trying to outdo the other till he messed up a complex foot move and tripped and landed on his back. Olivia began to laugh when she saw that he was okay. She skated over to him and helped him up.

"Nice moves you got there. I'm Felix by the way," he said as he bowed courteously.

"You don't seem that lucky, Felix. I'm Olivia." She couldn't help but grin a little bit.

The dark-haired boy seemed surprised because she knew his name's meaning. He paused for a moment before trying to do something. "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?(Can you speak German?)"

Olivia's face lit up upon hearing her native tongue. "Ja, Ich bin Deutscher!(Yes, I am German.)"

"It is wonderful to meet a fellow German. What are you doing here in France?"

"I am a member of the Irish Representative team in the World Beyblade Championships." Olivia was a bit surprised that he didn't know who she was.

"Oh! I thought you looked familiar! Sorry, I didn't realize you were that Olivia. Wow, now I feel bad." He grinned scratching head. "I saw your battle yesterday, it was... wow. So what the deal with you and that Alec guy?"

"Oh, we're just friends. There is nothing between us."

"And that Finn? Nothing there ether?" He asked.

"No, nothing at all." Olivia deflected the question hastily. Felix looked at her for a second before grinning.

"So you're free tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully.

"Ja, Ich bin kostenlos.(Yes, I am free.)"

"Wonderful, meet me here tomorrow at say eleven, and bring your bey. I'm going to show you something really cool."

"This is to be a date, yes?" Olivia asked, eyeing him carefully. She secretly hoped that it was.

"I was kind of hoping it would be."

"Then it is." Olivia agreed. She blushed a bit at his smile. "So tomorrow at ten. I will see you then." Olivia said goodbye and then took off toward the hotel they were staying at. She was still smiling when she walked into the hotel room, and sat down next to Alec at the table. She began to hum as she took off her skates.

Alec was eating at the table when Olivia had gotten back to the hotel room. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Found another guy?" he asked. He knew only a guy could make a girl that happy when she was upset. "I guess your crush on Finn isn't like mine on Sophie's after all," he muttered, looking up and taking a bite of a roll. His point was that she had gotten over him so quickly, and was already looking to someone else for romance. To him, she was a girl who thought she was in love but had a tiny little crush. It made Alec a little mad, because he knew Finn was in love with this chick. Poor guy.

He wouldn't explain to her what he meant by what he said. Alec put on a smile. "Well, I'm glad for you. How was it?" he asked, lying a little bit. He was a ridiculously good liar and actor. He was by far better than Finn at it, and Finn knew how to act. However, Alec had years of experience with girls. He knew what he was doing.

Shared laughter, one male and one female, could be heard outside Team Ragnarok's hotel room. Finn unlocked it and walked in, smiling happily. It was clear that his troubles had just melted away. Standing beside him, who had decided to welcome herself in, was Alana. Alec hadn't noticed it before, but she was actually shorter than Finn, but only by an inch. He hadn't noticed before because she had been wearing heels. Now Phineas had a pretty girl with an exotic, sexy accent that shared all of his interests and he didn't have to look up at. Clearly, she was a keeper.

They shared one more story before Alana said she should probably go. Finn pouted and objected a little bit, but he decided to say goodbye. He grinned and gave her a bear hug, which she welcomed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same, and they held for a full three seconds. When they let go, Phineas smiled and told Alana to call him later. She eagerly nodded and headed out the door, Finn watching until the door was completely shut. He sighed contently and turned around.

Finn smiled when he saw his teammates sitting together. However, his expression turned to a look of confusion when he saw Alec's expression. Alec was glaring at him, looking at him like he was the most stupid human being on the entire planet. Before Olivia would see it, he just sighed, exasperated, and turned to look away from Finn. He shook his head and put his hands on his temple. These two were ridiculously high maintenance. They really needed some help.

Having already eaten, Finn just looked around before shrugging. He walked off and into his room to do some work until Alana called him, which he would immediately halt whatever he was doing for.

Finn had a chat with Alana that lasted about an hour before going out to see Alec. He was practicing with his bey, but when he saw Finn, he sighed and shook his head. "Both of you, you especially, are dumb asses," he said, looking straight at his friend. Finn frowned, a confused look on his face. Alec looked at him then shook his head and sighed. "There really is no hope."

That offended him a little. "Just tell me what I did," he growled, beckoning Alec to come inside. The lady's man looked over at his friend and just shrugged, walking back into the hotel with his friend.

As she skated over to the park Olivia thought over what Alec had said. She didn't know why it bugged her so much. Nothing was ever going to develop between them, so why should she pine away over someone she couldn't have? He was one to talk; he hit one every girl that was semi-attractive and had a pulse.

Then there was Finn and Alana walking in. She had thought she had gotten used to the idea of them but it still hurt. She pushed Alec, Alana and, most importantly, Finn out of her head as she arrived at the Skate Park.

"Hey, Olivia!" To her left was Felix waving at her. She grinned and skated over to him. As she looked at him she realized that he was just as tall as she was. It was a little weird; she was so used to Finn and his shortness. No! She refused to think of Finn. "For a moment I thought you weren't going to come."

"I wouldn't have missed this. I've been dying to get out the hotel."

"Oh, anything bad?" Felix asked as he led her over to another part of the park.

"No, just some silly team squabbles. We'll be ready when the time comes. Enough of my problems, what was it you wanted to show me?" Olivia was curious as to what it was she needed her bey for.

"This!" He spread is arms out to in an attempt to impress. Olivia gasped; it was roller blade track with a smaller track carved on the inside. Two skaters were racing alongside a pair of beys as they battled in the middle track. "It's called… well, I don't know what it's called, but it's a race around the track. The beys stay in the inner track and the bladers stay in the outer one. You're goal it to finish eight laps first, or be the last bey going. The trick is your bey can't race head of you; you have to keep up with it. So want to try?"

It took Olivia a moment to respond. This sport combined two of her favorite things, skating and blading. "Y-yes! I'd love to!" The pair lined up at the start line and waited for the go.

When the green light flashed, they raced forward and launched their beys. Sha was much fast than what she was going at, but Olivia was able to keep up. She looked to her right and grinned at Felix before charging forward with Sha.

Felix, not to be out done, tried to pass her but his bey was cut off by Sha. "Sha, wind blast!" Olivia called as they went around the first turn. The small black bey let loose a blast of wind forcing Felix to fall back next to his bey. Olivia turned and grinned at him as she charge forward.

As it turned out Felix was more talented in beyblade than he had first let on; by the end of the race it was neck and neck and they had traded several special moves, and were both on their last legs. Two miles on skates while battling was exhausting. Olivia, ready to finish it, let out one final attack and knocked Felix's bey out of the arena just as the crossed the finish line.

"Wow, I can definitely see why you're a Rep for Ireland. You sure this was your first time doing this?" He huffed as they sat down on a bench.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself. So what do you have planned next?" Olivia took a dink of her water bottle and put Sha back in the case on her arm.

"Well, I don't know about you Skater girl, but I'm starving after that. So how about we get some lunch."

"Du liest meinen Sinn.(You read my mind.) Lead the way," Olivia said. She quickly finished packing up her bag.

"Ok, I know this perfect little restaurant in the square and it serves the most amazing…"

Finn had a hard time believing he was doing this. He was sitting in a tree, pretty high up, right by Roller Bey Park. Olivia and her new boyfriend - Finn felt sick at the thought - were having a friendly and a little bit flirty competition. For awhile, he was saying that he shouldn't feel anything because she wasn't his girlfriend, he had no right to feel this way, etc. Eventually, he just paused his thoughts and realized he couldn't do anything about it, and he might as well accept his own feelings. I hate this.

Phineas watched them, the guy especially with a loathing glare, then sighed. Okay, he really was going overboard. The guy was just trying to get a girl, which happened to be Olivia, and he was... extremely successful at it. That just made Finn grind his teeth together. His anger was seriously overpowering his logic, so much so that he was visibly shaking kind of violently.

Eventually, he saw them move away. His eyes widened and he silently climbed down the tree he was in and dropped into a bush. He enjoyed sneaking around, because he never got to do it, but he was nervous as all hell about Olivia finding him out. He would be royally screwed if she did. How would he even begin to explain?

However, he was an emotional boy. He couldn't help himself; he had to follow them.

"Ok this is kinda embarrassing to admit, but after you left I went home and looked up your fight with Desert Blaze. You were taking it easy on me, weren't you?" Felix inquired/joked, taking a sip of his water.

Olivia giggled a bit. At that moment the waiter dropped off their food. "Es it sehr gut! Ich habe nicht im sehr lange(It is so good! I have not had this in so long)." She hadn't had Schwarz wald kirsch tote since she had left Germany. It brought back all her happy memories from before her move. Her eye began to water a little bit at the nostalgia.

"Ich freue mich, dass du es so gut gefällt(I'm very happy you like it so much), Aber warum du weinst(But why are you crying)?"

"Bitte, Bitte. The memories it brings back is all," Olivia apologized, wiping her eyes. "Don't worry, they're good ones." She switched back to English.

"Good, I was afraid I had done something bad. So Olivia, besides Roller Skating and Beyblading, what do you like to do?"

"I really like to design new Beys. Guin and Sha are my brain children. I love to travel. It is so cool to see all these wonderful places. My friend and I actually were at the Festival of Warriors in Greece. It was a sight to see. You know why I'm here in France, so how about you; why are you here?" Olivia leaned back in her chair, taking a drink from her glass.

"Well, I like to travel; I'm just working my way around the world. I'm taking a year off of school so I can travel. I'm hoping I can be an architect; I also wanted to look at the building styles here." Felix admitted.

They talk for another hour over varying topics ranging from mundane thing like music to their families. "So shall we have a look around the city?" Felix asked, standing up.

"Lead the way." Olivia took his and followed him as he led her away into the heart of city.

"I had a wonderful time today, thank you," Olivia said as they came up to her hotel. It had been a wonderful day. After they had lunch, he had shown her all the sights of the city and had been a gentleman the entire time.

"So, can I expect to see you again tomorrow?" Felix asked hopefully. He really liked hanging out with her, she liked a lot of the same things he did and she was witty and wicked smart. Any guy that didn't see that was an idiot.

"Perhaps. The match to see who our opponent is in the quarterfinals is tonight. Oh I know, come by the bey stadium tomorrow and we can get lunch. Good night, Felix." Olivia waved goodbye as she went inside.

Finn was leaning against the outer wall of the hotel they were staying in, waiting for Felix to come out. When he had first parked himself there, he had been ready to give the guy a piece of his mind, but had since then realized exactly what he was doing. People had walked in and out of the hotel giving him weird looks.

He had squatted and cradled his head in his hands, gritting his teeth and trying not to yell at himself. God, he was stupid! He was probably the most ridiculous, lame, annoying guy in the world! It was no wonder Olivia didn't like him! Eventually, his thoughts drifted in that direction. He figured Olivia saw him as just an annoying little brother, and she had finally gotten tired of him. That was the only explanation Finn could see that was reasonable and explained why she wasn't talking to him or anything lately.

His eyes widened when Felix came out. He sighed and stood up, walking up to and putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked utterly disappointed with himself, but it was clear that he had something to say. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, you are… Finn, right? Olivia's teammate?"

Phineas nodded somberly. He looked down, and just sighed. He was just disgusted with himself right now. "Alright, so… here's the thing. I kind of… well, I have a huge crush on Olivia. I have for… I don't even know how long." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "I kind of followed you guys around 'cause I got insanely jealous, and… well, that only made it worse," he sheepishly admitted.

He stood there for a moment, processing the idea that he had been stalked the entire day by a guy as small as this. "So… you're calling dibs?" He raised an eyebrow at the guy, thinking him to be very child-like.

Finn groaned. "Yes, but… no." He sighed. "All I know is that I can't stand Olivia being with someone else but… if that makes her happy, I have to deal with it." He looked up at Felix, his eyes shining. Was he about to cry, or was it just the moon reflecting on his silver eyes? "I mean, I didn't like you at all at first, but lately, Olivia seems really upset with me and I don't know what I did, and you make her happy, so… that's better than…" He sighed again. Phineas really didn't know where he was going with this, or if Felix had gotten his point. All in all, he was just angry with himself. He was angry at himself for not doing anything sooner, for doing whatever he did to make her so upset, and for stalking these two. He just couldn't take it anymore, his heart literally felt ripped in twain.

Felix smiled sympathetically at the small boy. "I can see that you're not such a bad guy and that you're in love. I'll give you a chance with her. If you don't do anything by the end of the tournament, you're going to have a serious rival for her."

Finn's eyes widened. Wait, what? He stalked this guy and the girl he was in love with for a whole day, and the guy is cool with it? Well f*ck him! He was too good! His expression hardened, but he couldn't help but smile. He was grateful for the chance, very much so, but he realized that it would be close to impossible to get Olivia if this guy was competing for her too.

He stood there for a couple of seconds before laughing. "Ah… well, thank you. Thank you very much. I greatly appreciate what you're doing."

"Don't thank me, I want you to fail. You just saw her before I did, and fair's fair."

Finn smirked. He wanted to respond, but decided not to in case Felix might change his mind. He just shook his hand, their symbol for the start of a fair fight for Olivia, and went their separate ways. "Oh, and don't tell Olivia how I feel about her," Phineas called.

"Are you kidding me? You're ridiculous, kid," he called back.

Finn just grinned and shrugged. He couldn't help himself. He moved back into the hotel, up the stairs, and crashed on his bed. He was tired of being jealous, emotional, upset and even relieved. Now, he just wanted to sleep.

"Phineas Jay Coalton!" Olivia stomped into his room and yanked the blankets off the bed. "You Schwu, Miststück, Arschloch!"

Finn looked up at Olivia with eyes that were barely open. He didn't catch any of what she had said, but he did catch a draft of cold air that made his skin crawl. He reached over and grabbed his blankets, yanked them up over his head, and curled back into his bed. He didn't want to look at her while she yelled at him; not this time anyway. The only time she only used pure German with him was when she was inconsolably upset because she knew he couldn't understand her.

Olivia glared at him and stormed out of the hotel room. She was done with him. DONE. He had hurt her for the last time.

Phineas tossed the blankets off his bed and got up. He trudged into the bathroom and groggily scrubbed his teeth. He spat and sluggishly moved into the kitchen, where Alec was sitting and reading something. He stared at Alec for a few moments, his eyes slowly widening and his facial expression turning to one of disbelief. "SHIT!" he cursed loudly, dashing towards the hotel door. He stopped and changed direction, trying to run back into his room and almost slipping. Sometimes, it wasn't so great to sleep without a shirt. He scrambled into his room like a terrified animal and grabbed a random shirt. Finn tried to yank it on as quickly as he could as he ran out, but he stubbed his toe and tripped over a stool. He whined in pain and cursed on the floor, holding his foot with one hand and using the other one to get back up.

Alec just shook his head. "You really are a mess. Do you even know what this is about?"

Phineas' eyes widened again. He stood up, tenderly stepping on his foot. "No."

Alec sighed. This guy was just too much. "Felix told her that one of Team Ragnarok convinced him to wait until after the championships. There's only two, and she kinda narrowed it down."

Finn stayed silent for a moment before groaning. "Dammit… why?!" he asked, grabbing his shoes and running out the door. He knew why Olivia was upset with him; he just didn't know what he did to deserve all this.

He didn't feel like working on Marco, because that would remind him of her. If he was reminded of her, he would see her hurt expression which had burned into his mind. Finn hated the thought of her being upset; him being the cause of her pain was just too much. So, he just started running. Eventually, it slowed to a walk. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to be gone for the rest of the day at least. He had Marco with him, so he would be fine.

Olivia was in the middle of destroying a hill side when her cell phone rang. She called Sha back to her hand and walked over to her stuff. Checking the caller I.D. and seeing that it wasn't Moron 1 (Finn), she answered.

"Guten Abend, Papa," Olivia greeted her father.

"Mein Tochter, Good afternoon. I saw your battle on T.V. the other night and you did a very good job, my dear; you've done a wonderful job with Guin. So how are things with you? Keeping your teammates in line, I hope." Her father joked; causing a small smile to crack on her face. Hearing her father's voice made her realize how much she missed and needed them.

"Not so good Papa, but I'll be fine, I miss you Papa." Olivia broke down and cried telling her father everything. She broke into a fresh set of tears over Finn and Alana and how Finn ended it between her and Felix. "It hurts so much! He hurts so much!" Olivia shook, letting all her emotions go.

"There, there, Mein Püppchen. It will be okay." Her father tried to console her over the phone as best he could. He hated hearing his little girl cry. "Why don't you come join me after this tournament is done? You can work in R&D until you figure out what you want to do. I can't have my Püppchen crying, now can I?"

"Thank you, Papa." Her father's pet name for her made the woman smile.

"You're welcome. Goodbye and good luck, Olivia. Stay safe." Olivia said her goodbyes and hung up. She slipped her phone back into her bag and turned back to the hill side. She was feeling better after having a plan, but it didn't mean she wasn't still pissed. She readied her bey and launched again; blowing another crater into the hillside.


End file.
